


Vren Sequel

by Icandigelvis



Series: Vren [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Contracts, Creature Fic, Creature!Kageyama, First Time, Historical Fantasy, Horror, M/M, Monsters, Pack Dynamics, Protective Kageyama Tobio, Vren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:20:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 33,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23475319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icandigelvis/pseuds/Icandigelvis
Summary: Shoyo held onto the black strands of the vren's neck as Kageyama made his way through the forest, the final journey in front of them.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Vren [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675825
Comments: 161
Kudos: 441





	1. Meta Chapter

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is a meta chapter, the sequel begins on the next!

One of the reasons I started writing this next part of the story was because I felt so thankful for all the replies I got from Vren. I figured I would thank those still interested in the story with a sequel but first I want to show you all this amazing art that... ngl still makes me grin like a fool. A million thank yous to [Karo](https://k-a-r-o-1221.tumblr.com/) who made these beautiful interpretations of the story (and whose permission I got to post them here) Thank you so much ♡

And since this is a meta chapter I'd like to add my two favorite bookmarks of Vren, because yes, I read those too~

  
Bookmarked by autumndiesx 10 Jan 2020  
(Public Bookmark)  
Bookmark Notes:  
 **big ass dog kageyama is in trouble, young boy rescues him but you'll never guess what happens next**

Bookmarked by Mings_Aegyo 27 Oct 2019  
(Rec)  
Bookmark Notes:  
 **we all love a good throws-you-in-the-river-when-you-stink monster boyfriend, and tobio is the goodest**


	2. Amemaru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thb I'm kinda nervous because I feel like I've got a lot to live up to now, since people liked Vren a lot more than I expected, and certainly a lot more than I deserve. 
> 
> But nonetheless, I really hope you enjoy it ♡

A muddy slope covered in leaves sent Shoyo down into the ground as he slipped on the path. He caught himself on a birch tree just in time before he fell flat on his face, his hands scraping on the bark while his bow fell to the ground with a clang.

“Shit,” he breathed, collecting himself before carefully righting his imobile leg. Reaching out with his arm he fell towards the next tree, making his way down the hill to grab his bow again.

A shadow behind him made Shoyo look up, shaking the leaves from the bow.

“How are you even alive at this point?” Kenma asked, jumping down the slope without stepping into the mud.

“Hey, I try my best,” Shoyo defended himself, brushing off his clothes. His bow was a little dirty but he rubbed it against his pants, getting rid of most of the mud.

Shoyo didn’t end up catching any rabbits or badgers but he was close to getting a squirrel at one point. Perhaps the badger he got last week had just been luck after all.

Kenma disappeared for a minute again while Shoyo continued stalking a hare on a trail he had spotted it on earlier. When the vren returned he had his teeth around a pheasant, handing it to Shoyo who smiled weakly while accepting it. He supposed it was time to give up for today.

“You can pretend like you caught it when we get back,” Kenma said and Shoyo groaned.

“That’s even more pathetic than not catching anything at all,” he replied.

Kenma hummed, his tone of voice as nonchalant as ever. “The upcoming storm has the animals on edge though.”

Shoyo focused on putting one foot in front of the other, glad when he made a short jump between two protruding roots without falling.

Spring was starting to poke it’s head out from the snowy floor with small flowers and greenery appearing here and there, Shoyo carefully sidestepping a patch of white crocus seeking the sun. It was still cold outside yet noticeably getting warmer with each day, the evening sunlight reflecting in the small patches of snow that was left.

Kenma turned his head towards the horizon and it was enough to give Shoyo a warning before Kageyama appeared over the hill up ahead, gracefully jumping down the small mountain, the ground thumping with his weight.

“Hi,” Shoyo greeted, still a little dejected from not having found any food for himself. The vren immediately began to scent around him, Shoyo patting his side while Kageyama gently bumped against his hip.

“Did you fall?” he asked, still ignoring Kenma who had taken a few steps away from the human. Shoyo knew it was some sort of territory bullshit but he had given up on scolding Kageyama everytime he growled at people who got close to Shoyo.

“Maybe, whatever,” Shoyo grunted in reply, crossing his arms. Without even asking or waiting for him to move Shoyo got ready to get onto his back, pulling on his fur. Kageyama didn’t complain though and bent down enough for Shoyo to throw his leg over his back. His fur was slightly damp, perhaps from running through wet bushes and trees. The sky was still holding up but it had rained that night.

In the time they made it back to the mountain the sun had completely set, only a fading orange sky far in the distance. Kenma disappeared between the trees, the human used to being unable to keep track of them all. Hell, even Kageyama with his massive body could stealth between the trees and go unnoticed by the most observant eyes.

Jumping up onto the platform closest to the fire Kageyama lied down, Shoyo getting to his feet at the same time. Shrugging out of his backpack he removed his waterskin, the little salt he had left, and untied the pheasant from the straps.

“Did you find anything to eat by the way?” Shoyo asked his vren while Kageyama got comfortable behind him, resting his head onto the ground with a sigh.

“Deer again,” he replied, huffing a little.

The pheasants were easy enough to skin, Shoyo using his knife to get the wings off properly. The fire was warm in front of him together with the comfortable heat behind him. Shoyo had learned to not stare too much at the different faces around them, a couple vrens resting on ledges, some not too far away from the fire.

Shoyo sparingly used the little salt he had left before tying a branch of fresh rosemary around the meat with a tough straw. He had learned to make do with what he had and the wild herbs around the forest were a blessing.

There were a couple different plants and bushes this far north Shoyo hadn’t seen before. He had contemplated tasting a pinkish berry from a suspicious looking bush. Kenma had luckily been around to tell him they were poisonous.

The stars weren’t quite visible yet when Shoyo heard barks and chatter behind him, a mix of words he understood and of the foreign language. He glanced over his shoulder to see a small group of vrens appear from in between the trees, being met by some midway in greeting. Shoyo still wasn’t sure which were considered young and which were just smaller in size, but two smaller, almost dog-sized greys rolled around in the grass.

Their way of greeting looked rough, teeth bared and throats growling in their scuffle. No one did anything to stop them so Shoyo assumed it was just play after all.

A vren Shoyo recognized jumped up to Kuroo, lowering his head as he spoke. It was the male he had seen back at Seiji’s ship, the one with oddly long legs and scary eyes, reminding Shoyo of exotic animals called ‘hyenas’.

He was fairly sure he had heard his name be called Yama-something.

Realizing he was about to burn his food Shoyo quickly took the meat of the fire, carefully poking at it not to burn himself. Tugging a piece off he deemed it finished enough and got ready to eat.

“I’m out of salt,” Shoyo mumbled to Kageyama, watching the blue eyes look up at him. The vren didn’t reply but instead turned back towards Kuroo, evidently listening in on the conversation.

Suddenly he added something to their conversation in the same foregin language, the only word Shoyo had learned to pick up being _maður_. He assumed it either meant his name or simply human since they would sometimes nod his way when pronouncing it. He was starting to recognize _úlfur_ and _skóginum_ but still wasn’t sure what either meant. Any attempts at getting Kageyama to teach him were ignored and the vren always managed to distract him into forgetting.

Shoyo was starting to gather that maybe it wasn’t something a human was supposed to know.

***-***-***

The rain was gentle, only a light pour in the late afternoon. Shoyo sighed in relief as he got his last clasp undone, finally tugging his support off. His boots were still awfully dirty from the earlier trek, the human using a branch to quickly clean them off.

The small spot Kageyama had picked for them wasn’t exactly a cave but the protruding part of the mountain above them gave shelter for the rain. It was also located a bit further away from the rest of the pack, giving them space and keeping Shoyo away from those who were still suspicious of him.

Kageyama was bound to return soon, having run out to eat just a moment ago. He often went hunting with Kuroo, Shoyo wondering if they were catching up on things or just worked well together.

He imagined his younger self meeting those two vrens late at night in a dark forest. Shoyo was sure he would’ve just fainted out of fear.

He trusted Kageyama with his life now that he knew him but Kuroo, on the other hand, was a different story. He always seemed like he was plotting something, his self-confidence almost frightening. Shoyo wasn’t sure what the vren was thinking half the time, and whether he was accepting of Shoyo or still on guard wasn’t that clear.

“Hey,” a voice suddenly barked, Shoyo nearly falling over onto his ass where he had been preparing the old blanket to sleep.

To his right a vren was crawling up to him, the forest dark behind it. It was moving similarly to a cat when with it’s shouldersblades moving under it’s skin with each step. Shoyo had seen this kind before, the vren some sort of short-haired breed, it’s ears slightly smaller than average.

“When are you going to leave? No one wants you here,” the voice continued, unusually light. Perhaps it was one of the rare females then.

Shoyo instinctively looked to his support which he had propped up against the rock wall, the sheath with his knife too far to reach. He didn’t reply, not only because he didn’t know the answer but also because he wasn’t sure what the best source of action would be here. His heart was speeding up in his chest, his nerves afire as his fingers twitching to feel the comfort of his knife in his palm.

Movement to his left turned out to be another vren, a grey this time. Shoyo let his eyes move back and forth between the two.

This wasn’t good.

“Kageyama will be back soon,” Shoyo attempted, watching the first vren narrow her eyes.

“Leave. This is your last warning.”

“If he wants to leave then I will,” Shoyo replied, carefully scooting backwards. He felt incredibly vulnerable not only without his weapon but also in his undressed state, his jacket thrown behind him, both of his boots off.

The grey walked right up to him, Shoyo’s eyes widening as he started to panic.

“If you scream I’ll cut your throat off,” the vren whispered, it’s voice rough, a wet and dirty hand coming to rest on his nape. Shoyo could feel the claws press against his neck, inhaling shakily. The female vren hissed something in their own language to the other, looking around to make sure they were alone. Then she bent down to get her jaws around his right leg, perhaps aware it was the paralyzed one, and started tugging.

Shoyo tried grabbing onto the arm around his neck as he was pulled away from the cave, a second hand coming up to clasp around his mouth. As he was tugged to the left instead of right Shoyo started to realize where they were headed.

Not to the edge of the forest or towards the usual fireplace.

But towards the cliff.

He immediately started struggling, not even slightly convinced they weren’t going to simply toss him off the edge.

The claws against his throat pressed harder, Shoyo shutting his eyes tightly as he tried tugging the hand off, only muffled whines coming out. The dread was heavy in his stomach, the hairs on his arms raising not only from the cold but also from the utter terror.

His body suddenly stopped being dragged, Shoyo’s clothes now wet and dirty with the ground outside. His shirt had ridden up, his back stinging where the rocky ground had scratched his skin.

The female only got a couple whispered words in before she dashed to the side, Shoyo inhaling deeply as the claws on his neck disappeared.

As his head fell back against the grass with a thud he watched an upside view of the brown female flying above him only to land right on the edge of the cliff. A commotion was immediately starting up, snarling, growling and barking erupting around him as Shoyo tried to sit up.

A black royal , presumably Kageyama, ran up to the brown vren, paws on either side, teeth bared. Before it could bite down the grey took a hold of Shoyo again, snarling something in their language.

Kageyama turned around, pupils constricted where he stared at them. Shoyo hated seeing him like this. He knew it wasn’t directed at him but at the grey behind him, yet the view still sent a shiver down his spine and this time he knew it wasn’t from the cold.

Bent down, hairs of his fur raised, body ready to pounce where his eyes were wide open, ears drawn back flat against his back, jaw agape with his lips pulled back to display the sharp teeth, drool dripping onto the grass.

Nothing in the world could be as terrifying, Shoyo thought as he swallowed around nothing.

Somewhere behind them Shoyo recognized Kuroo’s voice, barking out some sort of order. When there was no movement Shoyo heard himself exhale, a shaky hand coming up to tug at the claws again. When they clutched his neck tighter his breath hitched, eyes instinctively searching out Kageyama’s, pleading for help.

He couldn’t die here. Not after everything.

A sudden scuffle behind him had the claws pull away but as Shoyo slapped a hand to his throat in shock as he felt pain explode underneath, his trembling palm holding back a seeping warmth.

Shoyo was scared. He was shaking where he tried to push himself away from the scene with his only free hand, his other still holding tightly against his neck. He could tell he was bleeding, that it was bad.

In just a matter of seconds a night just like any other had turned into chaos.

A furry body fell against him and Shoyo rolled onto his side, curling up into himself, the setting sun in his eyes. Perhaps it was curiosity, perhaps it was worry, but Shoyo raised his hand to look at it, trying to swallow as he stared at the bright red blood on his palm. He had trouble keeping his hand still, both of them shaking terribly.

“Shoyo,” a voice appeared to his right and he pressed his hand back against his throat, eyes wide open in fear looking over to the source of the voice. Kenma was watching him, glancing behind himself cautiously. Just a second later he jumped backwards, lying down against the ground as Kageyama jumped for him, teeth still barred.

The second black royal appeared, clashing against Kageyama as they bit for each other. Even in his panic Shoyo could tell Kageyama was acting irrationally where he tried to attack Kenma. The human tried calling for him but only a weak noise escaped his throat. Rolling onto his back he instead slammed his hand repeatedly into the ground, one of his fingers bracing a heavy rock. He inwardly cursed in pain but grabbed it to throw it towards the two dark shapes.

It seemed to work as the two stopped, both falling back onto all fours, the ground vibrating under them. Kageyama seemed to gather the situation in the midst of his rage, making it over to Shoyo in less than a second.

Grabbing for his fur Shoyo accidentally tugged on his ear, reaching up to make sure he didn’t leave or do anything stupid again. A cold snout pushed against his other hand but when Shoyo didn’t budge sharp teeth grabbed his wrist to pull it aside. Shoyo yielded, feeling the cold air hit his neck before a wet tongue started lapping against his skin. It hurt and the human hissed, his hand on the vrens ear tightening it’s hold.

He was too shocked by everything that had happened to even reflect on what Kageyama was doing and call him out on being gross again.

Movement behind the large vren made Shoyo look over, eyes falling on a very human and very naked Kuroo. As he got closer Kageyama paused in his cleaning to growl deeply in warning, the noise deafening to Shoyo who was right under him.

“Either I do it or you do it,” Kuroo explained, “but you need to move. That’s not gonna help anymore and you know it.”

Somehow Kageyama seemed aware enough to understand him and agree. With a loud huff of air he leaned back a bit, still not moving from his position where he was crouching over Shoyo, legs on either side of his body. Kuroo bent down on Shoyo’s left, the human still in enough shock to not even think twice about Kuroo’s nakedness and genitals which were right there.

Realizing Kuroo had fetched his backpack, Shoyo unstead watched him dig through it to find the bandages Shoyo kept there. They were the same Sugawara had first wrapped around his legs but were repeatedly washed since then, only there for emergency. Shoyo supposed bleeding out was an emergency.

Kageyama leaned down to once more lap at his neck, Kuroo leaning over him to slide the bandage under his neck. Shoyo tried to raise his head but was stopped by the hand on his chest.

“Don’t move,” Kuroo instructed, tying the bandage one round. A short growl made him stop, Shoyo carefully looking down where Kageyama had gotten his teeth around Kuroo’s arm. The human shaped vren looked at the other, their eyes staring at each other in silence.

“I’m helping. Drop it,” Kuroo said, voice collected but cold as ice.

Kageyama seemed to accept it and released him, Kuroo immediately continuing to wrap Shoyo’s neck. It was a little too tight for comfort but if it stopped the bleeding it was good enough.

“Try not to move,” Kuroo instructed, “Everytime you use your neck muscles you increase the blood flow, so stay still.”

Shoyo tried his hardest to follow the directives but he still couldn’t hold back a shaky inhale of breath, his eyes closing once more to focus on calming himself down.

Damn it, he felt like crying.

“I know it’s cold but stay put, we’ll move you,” Kuroo continued, Shoyo appreciating that he didn’t comment on the tears starting to fall down his cheeks.

“Will he make it?” a voice asked somewhere to their left, Shoyo positive it was Kenma.

“Yes he will- Tobio, get it together,” Kuroo yelled, moving to the side to get one arm under Shoyo’s back, the other under his knees.

Kuroo got ready to stand up, Shoyo grasping onto his arm only to realize it was his blood covered hand, watching the stark red against his pale skin. The vren didn’t seem to mind though, and simply instructed Kageyama on what to do, a second pair of human hands appearing under his shoulders.

With the upside down view Shoyo’s eyes met Kageyama’s, staring up at him as the two carefully lifted him. His black hair hung around his face as he stared down at Shoyo, vision wavering between Shoyo’s tearfilled eyes and the bandage on his neck.

The walk went smoother than Shoyo expected, his body gently laid down onto the blankets back in the small cave. He could spot other vrens here and there, curious eyes watching them.

Shoyo wondered what had happened to the two that attacked him.

“No moving your neck,” Kuroo instructed when Shoyo was placed properly, Kageyama moving things around them and covering him in the second fabric, Shoyo thankful to be out of the cold. His vren didn’t leave when he changed forms and Shoyo only caught sight of blurry twisting and turning movements at his side before a furry body was laying down beside him.

“And for the best, no talking either. I don’t think he got deep enough to hurt your vocal cords but to be on the safe side just… lay still and quiet.”

Shoyo was about to nod but caught himself, blinking up at him instead. Kuroo turned to speak to Kageyama, using their own language once more. Shoyo tried to tug his bloody hand that Kageyama was cleaning to his chest, hoping the vren was at least listening to whatever his brother was saying.

Kenma appeared behind him, carrying Shoyo’s backpack in his mouth. He dropped it off to their right and Shoyo tried to smile his way. When Kageyama’s low growl started right back up Shoyo couldn’t hide his annoyance and on reflex slapped his now clean hand against the vren’s head, right above his nose. Kuroo quieted above them but Kageyama only gave Shoyo a bitter look, his growling at least coming to a stop. Kenma still didn’t try to get closer after the warning and disappeared off to wherever.

Shoyo raised his free hand to wave to Kuroo to get his attention, trying to point back towards where they’d had their scuffle and then his neck, mouthing the question without speaking. Somehow the vren seemed to understand, his eyes scanning the area.

“I think they’re both alive. What they did was… unnecessary but I’m not going to pick your side,” he replied, arms crossed. Shoyo wasn’t too surprised at that, averting his eyes. He could ask Kageyama tomorrow.

Shoyo fell asleep in only a couple of minutes after that, the exhaustion hitting him full force. He dreamed of dried out lakes and an evening sun that never set.

***-***-***

Trying to move his arms was a struggle, Shoyo slowly waking up as he couldn’t reach up and tug at whatever was obstructing his neck. Blinking his eyes open he caught sight of Kageyama, resting his head on his chest, watching Shoyo in silence. His hand was stuck under his giant head, his right arm held down by Kageyama’s gentle claws.

A large, black ear twitched above him, the morning air humid from the rain that had continued throughout the night. It was serenely quiet around them, only short sounds of water dripping and the slow breathing of the two.

Tugging his left arm free Shoyo reached up to gently trail his fingertips against the bandage, Kageyama watching him attentively. The human figured Kageyama had held him down simply to stop Shoyo from ripping the bandages off in his sleep.

His skin was itching underneath, a good sign that his wound was healing at least. The bandages didn’t feel particularly wet but were probably stained red, in need for a change nonetheless.

Sighing he moved to pet his hand over Kageyama’s head instead, the vren closing his eyes as Shoyo familiarly brushed his fingers through his fur, almost a morning habit by now, like a sort of greeting.

Shoyo wanted to talk, to discuss what had happened. He wasn’t sure Kageyama had been filled in on what the two vrens had said to Shoyo, if it was brought up in the midst of the chaos. Cautiously opening his mouth Shoyo tried whispering, making a weak noise. It had to do.

“They want me to leave,” he said, carding through the longer fur on his chest. As it got warmer Kageyama was starting to lose his winter coat again, Shoyo shaking the stray hairs off his hand before continuing.

“Maybe I should,” he finished, caressing his thumb under the other’s eye.

Kageyama didn’t reply but it wasn’t exactly a surprise to them that some vrens wanted Shoyo gone, though he doubted Kageyama was aware some vrens would go as far as this. Considering he was always around the royal no one dared to go near, only glaring and watching from far away. The few times Shoyo was left alone Kenma was usually there, or Shoyo insisted he could handle being on his own for just a couple minutes.

He supposed he had been too naive after all.

Shoyo’s stomach grumbled as he carefully sat up, grabbing his bag that was thankfully in reach. It hurt to drink but the water running down his throat felt a lot better afterwards. He longed to eat anything green, like boiled wild carrots or buttered asparagus. The only thing they could get their hands on was meat and the few herbs. There were a couple edible winter apples in the area but they were incredibly bitter to the taste and not even worth the bother. By now they were most likely eaten by birds anyway.

When he reached for his jacket Shoyo felt a claw tug on his shirt at his back, pulling it up to reveal his naked skin. A warm tongue pressing against his back, making Shoyo whimper but he still managed to keep himself from screaming and moving his head too much. Kageyama didn’t seem to care but continued to clean him where the ground must’ve scratched his skin.

“Bath,” Shoyo hissed, trying to move away from him without much success. Grabbing his support from the wall he managed to whack it behind him, the metal clanking where it hit Kageyama. The vren grunted but stopped, letting Shoyo’s shirt fall back down.

“I know you mean well but that’s dirty,” Shoyo whispered as Kageyama pushed his head against his chest, patting his side as far as he could reach.

“It is dirty if I do not clean it,” Kageyama muttered in reply, Shoyo pouting a bit. Dogs would clean wounds in a similar fashion and it wasn’t the first time Kageyama attempted to clean him. Perhaps it was just instinct after all.

As Shoyo strapped on his boots he examined the faded bite marks on his foot, relieved they hadn’t punctured the skin. He might’ve lost his ability to feel but he felt like his leg had gone through enough.

Finally ready for the morning Shoyo got to his feet. He left his bag at their little cave but something told him he would have to pack everything up soon.

In reality Shoyo always knew he wasn’t going to be able to stay here forever. It had been the end of their journey and a stop after Seiji’s castle. The trouble came from the fact that Shoyo didn't want to split Kageyama from the pack, even though the vren told him he didn’t care about them.

But with winter over they could safely return, though where to, Shoyo wasn’t sure. He still had it his mission to reach Natsu and on that way would be Sugawara and Daichi, both of whom he owed a lot for their help.

“We can eat first, get on,” Kageyama interrupted him, crouching down in front of him.

Shoyo frowned. He pointed a finger to himself, then gestured ‘talking’ with his hands, whispering out “Kuroo.”

“You can talk later. Eat first,” Kageyama decided, Shoyo sighing but agreeing he was right. Normally he would insist he could wait by their cave or by the fireplace with Kenma but now he didn’t object. He went back for his backpack but decided to leave the bow, getting onto Kageyama’s back to join the hunt.

A familiar shape appeared on their side and Shoyo smiled when he realized it was Kenma, the vren giving him a low nod as he followed behind Kageyama. Behind him Shoyo could spot two other shapes, their movement too fast for him to recognize who they were.

Kageyama didn’t seem to growl or bark so Shoyo assumed they were accepted.

It didn’t take long before the vrens were crawling across the forest floor, stalking their prey. Shoyo tried to keep silent while peeking up between his ears to spot whatever the vren had seen. He knew they usually traveled quite far to hunt, making sure to not completely wipe out the herbivore population around the mountain. This grove was quite close to camp, probably only because Kageyama didn’t want to drag Shoyo along too far.

Kenma appeared up in front of them, giving Kageyama a look. Shoyo wasn’t sure what it meant but Kageyama crouched to a stop, waiting.

And then Kenma was off, the two other vrens following closely behind. One of them was the same hyena vren, assuming there only was one. Shoyo had never seen anyone else like him anyway. The other vren Shoyo had no clue what breed it was, possibly a mix of some sort.

Kuroo had vaguely explained that most vrens in the pack were bred in captivity by humans, thus the separation into breeds. It wasn’t something they had done themselves after all. From their point of view there were the ‘large’ and ‘normal’, in other words the royals and all else. It sounded overly simplified to Shoyo but he didn’t oppose Kuroo’s words.

An uproar in front of him had Kageyama standing back up, gently jogging over to where Kenma sat beside a hog, the other two vrens surrounding a second one.

“Can you eat meat raw?” Kenma asked as he watched the human get to his feet.

Shoyo frowned. Yes he could but it was troublesome chewing, not to mention it didn’t taste good. Considering his hunger he didn’t feel like he had much of an option though. He grabbed for his knife but Kageyama stopped him, distracting him by licking his face, the human quickly spluttering for him to stop, pushing his maw away.

“Either we make a fire here or I bring it back. He should not eat raw,” Kageyama said after turning to Kenma, the other two vrens now curiously watching them. Shoyo awkwardly dried his face with his sleeve, always annoyed when Kageyama insisted on doing that.

Getting out of his backpack Shoyo dug around for his canister of metal and flint. Most of the snow had disappeared with the rain, Shoyo walking up to an overturned tree where the ground was still dry.

After getting his fire started Shoyo eagerly accepted the boar leg, using the bone itself to hold while cooking the meat. It was tender enough that it didn’t need Shoyo to chew his jaw off, his neck only aching a little each time he swallowed. When he ate a piece too big Kageyama would look at him, judgingly. Shoyo tried ignoring him, tired of the constant babying.

“You are… very fragile,” a voice spoke to their left, Shoyo looking up at the hyena vren, blinking. It was the first time Shoyo heard him speak. His accent was very thick, perhaps he didn’t speak much at all. Or maybe he only spoke the foreign language.

Glaring at the vren, Shoyo decided to ignore him anyway. He wanted to reply, justify that while he perhaps was a little fragile from his damn injuries he still wasn’t weak. Shoyo could wield his knife and he was getting better with the bow, not to mention he wasn’t one to go down without a fight. When he had a fighting chance, that was…

He didn’t have to say much though, because instead the vren bowed his head. “Thank you…”

Shoyo blinked.

“Yamaguchi wanted to thank you, for back at the ship,” Kenma clarified, his blond fur red with blood where he was digging into one of the boars. The smaller mixed grey, perhaps a pup, looked up at them from where it was eating.

Carefully nodding, mindful of his neck, Shoyo accepted it. From what he understood the vrens didn’t think of him as a savoir or anything, but rather Kageyama and Kuroo. Shoyo didn’t mind, he knew he had been lucky about the entire Seiji ordeal. But it was nice to hear it anyway.

***-***-***

Two days later Shoyo was packing his belongings, his clothes having dried after yesterday's wash. He felt refreshed after his own bath, already knowing he was going to miss the hot spring probably the most out of this place.

Tying his bag closed he fastened his water skin on the outside, Kageyama’s clothes fitting inside while his boots were strapped to the outside. He now had to decide over what to do with the two blankets. Both of them had been pulled from Seiji’s ship, one of them a bit more torn up than the other.

Kageyama appeared around the corner, only having been gone for less than a minute. Shoyo looked at him, thinking while rubbing his chin.

“I could use this as a saddle,” he mused aloud, his voice still a little rough from not being used the entirety of yesterday and the day before. And talking was one of Shoyo’s favorite activities, damn it.

Kageyama didn’t say anything so Shoyo picked up one of the blankets, folding it before tossing it over his back. “Now I just need the reins,” he giggled.

It felt a little weird leaving their cave after spending so much time there. Shoyo had become accustomed to life on the road with the past years but it hadn’t all been under trees and in caves. This place was nice; it was remote and though Shoyo knew it wasn’t permanent he enjoyed seeing Kageyama around his own kind. The vren tried telling him he didn’t care where they went but just like he’d tussled with Daichi he would act similarly around Kuroo.

They had spent a couple months, almost a year at Sugawara’s house compared to only a winter here. Shoyo gave the cave one last look as Kageyama turned towards the forest. He hadn’t really expected him to do a big farewell and whatnot but Shoyo still sighed a little, looking back to the different vrens around the place. He didn’t wave because he wasn’t sure if it was in his place to do so, but when Yamaguchi gave him a nod Shoyo smiled and nodded back.

Shoyo still didn’t know what happened to the vrens that attacked him. Kuroo hadn’t replied when he asked and Kenma didn’t seem to know. They most likely got a scare from Kageyama but were still a part of the pack. Shoyo was the outsider, the human in the group and he both knew and understood why most of them despised his kind.

It still felt a little sad to leave but he definitely wasn’t as distraught as when they left Sugawara’s. There was even some kind of relief in his chest. Perhaps because of the thought that some vrens might feel safer with him gone, as odd as it was to think.

Shoyo suddenly spotted the vren his eyes were searching for, waving to the blond vren.

“You’re leaving?” Kenma asked, running up to the two.

“Yeah, it’s about time,” Shoyo replied. “Winter is over and we thought about heading back soon… and with what happened, you know.”

Kenma walked up to his side and the human bit his lip to prevent a smile, reaching down to scratch behind his ears. Kageyama huffed a little but stayed put, giving Shoyo a moment to say goodbye.

“Be safe,” Shoyo whispered, Kenma shaking his fur before giving the human a nod.

With the spring sun peeking over one of the two mountains they made their way down the valley, the surroundings vastly different from when they first made their trek here. The forest was thick, pine trees still full of branches while the leafed trees were naked and spinelike, reaching towards the sky. Yet the snow wasn’t as heavy and the further they made it down the forest the warmer it got.

First up was the small village, Shoyo remembered.

Kenma had told him the humans never fared north enough and they made sure to keep hidden. A small village couldn’t do much against vrens on their own of course, but selling the information to those who were interested could be trouble.

In Shoyo’s mind he couldn’t gather how one could capture vrens but Kageyama had given him a short and simple explanation. _‘If I pressed a knife to your sister’s throat and asked you to pledge me your soul, would you not?’_

“Do you think we could stop for just a little while?” Shoyo asked, holding onto Kageyama’s fur as he made it down a slope hill. “I’m just thinking of buying some of their produce. It will be cheaper than from a merchant anyway.”

“Okay,” Kageyama replied.

Shoyo nervously looked down at the vren, his ears still slightly tilted backwards.

The idea that Kageyama was already regretting leaving made his pulse speed up, Shoyo restlessly smoothing out the blanket underneath him and carding through the black fur, heart sinking in his chest. The vren was often quiet but something was a little off, his distracted moving, refusal to talk like he was busy in thought.

Shoyo hated it. But most of all because it made him scared, and selfishly so. He knew he could convince Kageyama to turn back if he truly wanted to. It would take some lying and acting but if it assured Shoyo that Kageyama would be happy with his kind then… was it not the right thing to do?

Yet Shoyo didn’t. Because he was only thinking of himself and what he wanted, which was Kageyama.

A white weasel ran across the small path up ahead a little while later, Shoyo stretching to follow the small creature with his eyes. As it jumped onto a snow covered branch and fell to the ground with the snow Shoyo couldn’t suppress the laughter. Kageyama was silent under him.

“Did you… did you see the weasel?” Shoyo asked, holding onto his neck as Kageyama once more sped up, back onto the road that must lead towards the village.

There was no reply and Shoyo sighed heavily, starting to feel a panic rise in him. The further they got from the pack the more stressed he got. For him to make it himself to Sugawara would be difficult, mostly because of the upcoming mountain part. He knew there was a road leading around which would take much longer but the chance of making it on his own was low.

Soon he could spot smoke up above a couple of trees, a lone cottage coming into view. Shoyo had insisted on walking for a little while since they were on a flat road, hoisting his backpack higher. Soon a few more houses appeared as the forest cleared, about nine in total with a small wooden sign by the entrance. With years of wear the name was unreadable and Shoyo trailed the letters, shrugging to himself.

He figured it was unnecessary for Kageyama to change his shape considering a woman had spotted them on their way over before the winter, not to mention the man that hurt his leg. He still remembered the argument he’d had with Kageyama over the entire ordeal.

“Holy-” a voice called, a blackhaired woman holding a hand to her mouth as she jumped at the sight of the two, having been in the middle of picking down dried clothes.

“Hello,” Shoyo greeted, watching her eyes as she stared at Kageyama.

She didn’t reply but Shoyo didn’t blame her. He paused outside the next house where a young boy, perhaps a little younger than Shoyo, was unsaddling a horse.

“Hello,” Shoyo started, watching Kageyama sit down in the corner of his eye. “I have traveled quite far and I was wondering if I could buy some vegetables here or if you have any leftover harvest.”

He hadn’t traveled far at all, of course, barely an hour or so but Shoyo had to lie to make it seem like there truly wasn’t anything up in the woods at the base of the mountain.

The boy looked back and forth between Shoyo and the vren. “Hi,” he finally replied.

“He can get us meat quite easily but I can’t live on that alone,” Shoyo explained, smiling to appear as friendly as possible.

“It’s yours?” the boy asked, nodding towards the vren. Behind him inside the worn down wooden house Shoyo could see two pairs of curious eyes peek over the edge of the window. Perhaps the boy’s siblings then.

The village had gone quiet since Shoyo arrived, the small chatter gone and replaced by silence. A vren by the size of Kageyama and a village with as few people as theirs? If Shoyo had ill intentions he knew which side people would bet on.

“Yes. I can’t walk on my own, you see,” Shoyo explained, knocking on his metal support.

“I- we have potatoes and beets,” the boy said, slipping up in his brave act, voice faltering.

Shoyo smiled as he ignored it, nodding.

“I would just like to buy a few, for the road. I’ve got a little bit of money,” he explained, shrugging out of his backpack.

He counted up his coins and watched the boy wave for him to follow. “Can you- can it… wait? Outside?” The boy asked, gesturing towards the vren.

“Stay here,” Shoyo said to Kageyama, the vren narrowing his eyes at him. He watched the boy open and close the little gate in front of their house, doing it as quickly as possible as to lessen the time he had to spend closer to Kageyama. Then he led Shoyo towards the next house, knocking on the door before letting himself in.

“Mom? I have a traveler wanting to buy a couple beets and potatoes,” he yelled and closed the door without waiting for a reply. Leading Shoyo back around the house they stopped before a food cellar dug under a small hill.

“How much do you need?” he asked after opening the door, moving aside some sort of jute fabric covering the produce, Shoyo nearly drooling at the sight of the potatoes.

“I’ll take four potatoes and two beets. Can I pick myself?” he asked, considering the varying sizes.

“Go ahead,” the boy gestured, “is three copper okay?”

“I’m not sure I have copper but I have bronze,” Shoyo explained while he picked out his potatoes, having a bit of trouble seeing in the dark. He placed everything aside as he got his wallet, handing the boy two bronze. It was equivalent to 16 copper but he felt like it was worth it for the trouble. Plus, it was still less than Shoyo would pay at a market.

“T-thank you,” the boy said, finally smiling a little. Shoyo packed his purchase before making it to the door.

He honestly wasn’t surprised as he watched the boy stare wide-eyed at something outside, Shoyo’s eyes falling on Kageyama who had followed them anyway, ignoring the command. Even though he was supposed to pretend Shoyo was his owner he still evidently wasn’t bothered to follow all orders.

Normally Shoyo would scold him, perhaps even joke and say _“look, the potatoes didn’t kill me”_ but with Kageyama acting distant and with what had happened back at the mountain… Shoyo didn’t feel like it was the right time. Instead he gave his side a couple pats, relieved when the vren leaned his way to greet him back.

“M-my neighbor sells sweet apricots. She dries them in birch sap before the winter,” the boy spoke up, his hands fidgeting a little.

Shoyo grinned. “I’d love to buy some of those too.”

As they got back onto the main street of the tiny village Shoyo watched three children run behind a house, only one of them daring to stay visible while the other two peeked out at them. He noted most of the townsfolk he had seen wore yellow tinted garments, perhaps from dye made of colza or bay leaves. There seemed to be a theme of yellow, red and blue. Maybe it was some sort of traditional pattern then.

“Not too often you get visitors?” Shoyo asked as the boy led them forwards to the turn of the single street, an older stone building on their left. Heather was planted in small pots outside, one of the few bright colors around considering most flowers still hadn’t bloomed yet.

“No, not this far north. It’s just us,” he assured Shoyo, suddenly appearing a bit started again. As he walked up to the house Shoyo waited by the street, looking over his shoulder at Kageyama who only blinked at him.

“Lie down?” Shoyo asked in a whisper, the vren getting down onto the ground without much question. He had to be aware of the fear the people around felt.

Shoyo glanced back towards the house where he heard the door open, an older lady peeking outside.

“Mori?” she asked the boy, her worried eyes looking over towards Shoyo on the street.

“Mam, a traveler wants to buy some apricots, do you have any prepared?”

“At this time of the year,” Shoyo heard her mutter, smiling a little at Mori who awkwardly scratched the back of his head.

“How many bags she wants, then?” she asked from inside, Shoyo blinking. Beside him he heard a scoff and turned to see Kageyama, the vren’s eyes narrowed in amusement.

“Mam, he’s a boy!” Mori hissed in horror, his hands tugging on his own shirt. “And uh…?”

“Just one bag,” Shoyo coughed, gesturing with his hands for an approximate size. He couldn’t carry too much after all.

And had he seriously been mistaken as a girl?

Mori gestured to his eyes and shook his head, probably trying to convey that the old lady didn’t have good vision. It made sense but Shoyo was still a little embarrassed.

A door creaked loudly behind them and Shoyo turned to watch a familiar face appear from inside. It was the man they’d found before winter, whose leg was stuck in the beartrap.

“It is you!” the man exclaimed as he walked outside, a young child on his hip, thumb in its mouth. It was wearing a knitted hat of the same three colors.

“Oh, hello again,” Shoyo smiled, looking down towards his leg in curiosity.

“I didn’t think I’d see you again,” he breathed, Shoyo noting his hair looked a little disheveled, like he recently woke up. “I- I promised I’d give you a reward for the help.”

“Ah, it’s okay,” Shoyo instinctively assured him, not sure what to ask for in the first place.

“We don’t have much but we grow flax. If you need clothes we have linen fabric,” the man insisted, gesturing towards the fields behind them.

“I, uh,” Shoyo wavered, looking between the man and Mori who had walked back outside with a small bag. “Some… some pants, then, maybe? Mine are worn to rags and-”

“Certainly! It would be my pleasure. The name’s Ittetsu Takeda, by the way,” the man smiled, looking a little relieved. Perhaps he truly felt indebted to Shoyo from back then, so maybe it was for his sake as well that Shoyo should accept the reward.

“Shoyo Hinata,” he greeted back, once more understanding of the fact that the man kept his distance instead of walking up to shake Shoyo’s hand.

It was odd to realize Shoyo and Kageyama weren’t necessary in a hurry either, the vren lying still by his feet. They didn’t have to reach Miyagi or to find some weird kind of sonar. Maybe Kageyama didn’t enjoy waiting but he hadn’t complained yet, and they truly weren't in a rush.

“Here you go,” Mori said behind him, Shoyo turning back around to the boy who held out the bag. He exchanged the candy for another bronze coin. Again it was probably a lot more than the apricots were worth but Shoyo still had enough money left, and he felt like these people probably needed it.

“Hey, keep your distance,” Takeda suddenly called, Shoyo watching the young kids from earlier had sneaked up to Kageyama, the vren passively watching them with half his attention.

“Is it here to kill it? To kill the bear?” one of the two girls asked, pointing at the vren. She was getting surprisingly close, Shoyo absently wondering if Kageyama would snap at them or not.

“Get back,” Mori hissed towards the kids after returning from the old lady’s door once more to hand her the money. She had promptly shut the door now but Shoyo would bet all his money she was listening from inside. Her house was old and there were no windows so it left her no way to peek outside.

“Is it dangerous?” the other girl asked, looking at Kageyama from behind the other child, presumably her sister.

“He is,” Shoyo replied even though the question was probably directed to Takeda. The kids immediately scurried backwards, one of them nearly tripping on a rock.

He hadn’t meant to scare them but Takeda only snorted, almost as if relieved. “We don’t get a lot of visitors up here so they’re not as acquainted with customs regarding vrens.”

“That’s understandable,” Shoyo smiled, feeling like he himself wasn’t used to speaking to humans since it had been a good while since.

“I hadn’t seen a lot of vrens before this one back in my village…” Shoyo awkwardly trailed off, realizing his reply might’ve held too much information. Would Takeda be suspicious? Would he ask him how Shoyo could then afford a vren, a royal one at that?

“But you own it, right?” Takeda asked, looking a little caught off guard.

“Yes, of course,” Shoyo lied, straightening up.

“Then it’s not my place to ask how you acquired it,” the man simply replied, adjusting his grip on the child, bouncing it in his arms.

“I,uh… yeah, thanks,” Shoyo clumsily replied, feeling a little relieved nonetheless.

“No matter, I’m sure you want to be on your way soon, Hinata. I will go fetch a fitting pair of pants, just give me a moment.”

Shoyo watched him disappear back inside his own house, Mori leaning against the fence outside.

“Can I ask something?” the boy asked, looking at Shoyo. The human nodded for him to continue.

“Can it talk?” Mori asked, nodding towards Kageyama.

“Vrens can talk, yes,” Shoyo replied, moving to lean against a part of the fence as well.

“All of them?”

To that question Shoyo wasn’t sure about the answer. He couldn’t exactly ask Kageyama, he realized as he glanced at him.

“Most of them,” he settled for.

“Can… can you make it say something?” Mori continued, Shoyo a little amused by the curiosity. This might have totally been him if a large vren had visited Yukigaoka way back, before Kageyama, before Miyagi.

Shoyo expectantly turned to Kageyama before saying anything, watching the vren pretend to ignore them both. Clearing his throat he asked Mori what he wanted to know.

“Oh? Uhm,” the boy frowned, not having prepared a question. “What about its name?”

“Their names contain a bit more meaning than human ones,” Shoyo tried to explain “So maybe not that.”

“I-S-sorry,” Mori stuttered, “What's is, uh, its favorite season?”

Shoyo turned to Kageyama, curious about the answer himself. Belatedly he realized he was supposed to play the owner part here, clearing his throat.

“Uh, answer the question.”

“Autumn,” Kageyama simply replied.

“Why?” Shoyo pressed, watching the bewilderment in Mori's eyes.

“Because it is colder but still without too much snow,” the vren replied.

Suddenly his head raised, his ears turning on his head before he sat up, looking over towards the way they’d appeared.

Far away at the beginning of the road Shoyo saw a figure appear, a mess of black hair and a red jacket with yellow and blue embroidery, similar to the village’s patterns.

It was Kuroo.

“Mori,” the vren greeted, his human shaped form coming to a stop in front of the group. He wasn’t even glancing at Kageyama.

“Kuroo,” Mori breathed, looking a little worried.

“This is my friend who visited me,” Kuroo said, gesturing to Shoyo who was trying to figure out how they already knew each other.

“Oh, I’m relieved,” Mori replied, his shoulders relaxing. “I made sure not to mention you lived here as well… but I guess it doesn't matter then.”

“Shoyo’s one of the few who knows where I live, no worries,” Kuroo said, Shoyo still cautiously watching him, feeling a little lost. He hadn’t seen him clothed before, nor did he recognize the small bag he had over his shoulder. “I came by to speak to him, if you don’t mind giving us a moment?”

“Of course,” Mori waved, jumping off the fence. “It was nice meeting you,” he greeted Shoyo with a nod.

When Mori jogged back to his house Kuroo nodded his head in the direction of the field in the opposite direction. Shoyo blinked but followed when Kuroo made his way past the remaining three houses, leaning against the wooden archway which had to be the proper welcome sign of the village. Shoyo presumed this would be the direction people would come from, rather than the opposite where he had appeared from considering there were only mountains and forest behind.

Then again Mori seemed aware Kuroo lived close by.

“Do they know you?” Shoyo asked, keeping his voice down. Kuroo shoved his hands into his pockets, looking at Kageyama who sat down beside Shoyo.

“They know I live close by and I’ve asked them not to disclose that I do in case someone passes by, not that anyone ever does. Why, did he say I do?”

“No, he got sort of nervous when I asked if any people passed by. He insisted it was just the village,” Shoyo replied, catching sight of the children by the house again, watching them. He supposed they didn’t get a lot of varying entertainment this far out.

“Good. I sometimes come down here to ask about news or to trade items. They think I’m a lone hunter living further north, fully human of course,” Kuroo replied before Shoyo could ask.

“Nevertheless, Tobio,” he continued, subtly still looking towards Shoyo while he kept his voice down, in case someone was watching. “Daichi got back to me. He’s interested in joining us.”

When Kageyama didn’t reply Shoyo raised an eyebrow at the two. Kuroo ignored him.

“You can chose to close your eyes but you-”

“I am not closing my eyes,” Kageyama growled back, standing up to bare his teeth at his brother.

“Okay, okay,” Shoyo whispered, trying to calm him down. The children were still watching them but he wasn’t sure about others.

“I don’t know what you’re discussing but can you talk about it later? This won’t look normal.”

Kuroo sighed but seemed to agree either way, turning back to Shoyo once more. “Why are you here anyway? Are you waiting on something?”

“On our way over here Kageyama helped a man stuck in a bear trap. His name is, uh, Takeda. He promised to repay us so he’s giving me some pants,” Shoyo explained, still looking back towards the house in case the man reappeared soon or whatnot.

“So Tobio did the work and you’re taking the reward for yourself?” Kuroo asked with a raised eyebrow, Shoyo blinking at him, feeling his stomach drop.

The silence added to the way Kageyama took a threatening step towards his brother must’ve been the reason behind Kuroo taking two short steps back.

“Apologies, that was uncalled for,” Kuroo corrected himself.

“No, you’re right,” Shoyo realized with dread, turning to Kageyama, “I didn’t even ask you-”

“Because I do not need anything. Do not listen to him, he is a grimalkin,” the vren interrupted him, reaching up to nose at his shoulder and neck.

“He is your brother,” Shoyo pointed out while hurrying to push him back down, palm pressing against his cold nose.

“He is a coward,” Kageyama growled, Shoyo’s eyes widening at the words. This really wasn’t the time for a damn fight.

“Kageyama-” Shoyo hissed, trying to shush him.

Kuroo crossed his arms. “Are you still mad I wouldn’t let you kill Yui and Finn?”

“W-what?” Shoyo paled, looking between the two.

“The two that tried to make you leave-”

“Tetsurō, they were going to throw him off the fucking-”

“Alright, alright,” Shoyo hurried, standing in front of Kageyama to get his attention, Kuroo silent behind him. His boots scraped against the gravel underneath, one hand falling on Kageyama’s jaw, then Shoyo paused as he realized something.

“Wait,” Shoyo asked, frowning, “Is this why you’ve been so quiet?”

Kageyama turned his head, almost as if in shame. The sun was peeking through between the thick cover of clouds every now and then, Shoyo distracted by the vren’s black fur getting that slight blue tint to it in the light.

He stared at him, mouth slightly agape, trying to find his words. “I thought you were upset because you wanted to go back.”

“No,” Kageyama bit out in disgust, baring his teeth at the idea, like it was beyond ridiculous.

“Oh.”

Tying his fingers together Shoyo looked down at his hands, turning again so his back was to the field. Even with Kageyama there he didn’t feel completely safe with his back to Kuroo.

But this meant that Kageyama wasn’t rethinking his decision to leave the pack with Shoyo? Sure, he had said he would follow him where he went but after the winter spent with them Shoyo thought…

“You’re both fools,” Kuroo sighed, Shoyo looking up at him. “He’s beating himself up because he couldn’t protect his human and you’re all miserable because you think Tobio wants to stay with his pack when he’s actually a stubborn romantic, choosing you over everyone else.”

Then he weakly chuckled, “And I agree, it’s fucking weird.”

“Well aren’t you supportive,” Shoyo grumbled even though he kind of agreed with Kuroo. Kageyama pushed against his hand again, Shoyo stroking his fur, chest finally a little lighter.

So he had been worrying about nothing. Great.

Back by the house he suddenly caught sight of Takeda appearing, the man looking around before spotting Shoyo and Kuroo, waving at them.

“I, uh, I’ll go get the garments,” Shoyo mumbled, hurrying his way over back towards the house, his support clanking with every step. The shadow beside him told him Kageyama was following right behind anyway.

Shoyo sat down on the worn wooden bench outside Takeda’s house, starting to unclasp his support. Kageyama had followed him right up onto their property, lying down beside him. The human could tell he was still agitated, most likely at Kuroo’s words. Or perhaps because he actually wanted to go back to the pack?

After getting out of his boots and mostly ripped pants Shoyo accepted the new pair, surprised by the softness of the fabric. They were a simple dark grey pair, good for hiding in the woods while the embroidery around the pockets was a beautiful pattern of those tree colors. When Shoyo wore his jacket they wouldn't be visible.

“They’re too long indeed,” Takeda hummed as he watched Shoyo tug them up as far as they went. “But it looks like the correct size otherwise, no?”

“They’re really nice,” Shoyo agreed, reaching for his boots again.

“Oh, I’ll shorten them,” Takeda insisted, bending down to tug the pants right back off.

“Uh, it’s okay,” Shoyo tried but the man shook his head, promising it wouldn’t take too long. He appeared a minute later with a pair of scissors and some needle and thread. As the son of a tailor Shoyo knew some basic needlework but he let Takeda work nonetheless.

“I… can’t help myself to ask,” Takeda started as he prepared the thread, “I know you’ve already helped me and I am eternally grateful. But we’re… my village is in a bit of trouble, you see.”

Shoyo listened to him, watching him work.

“The bear traps we collectively bought have not helped- rather done the opposite, as you remember,” he awkwardly added, looking a little embarrassed. “But we offer a big reward for anyone who could take down the bear. She lives in the woods to the west and has already taken the life of three people. She came up from hibernation early this spring and she was spotted just the-the other day.”

Staring at the ground, Shoyo wasn’t sure what to reply. He had sort of expected this, recalling the words the children had asked earlier. He instantly wanted to help, and had he been Kageyama’s owner he might’ve not thought much about it.

But now he wasn’t and it was not his decision to make. Not that it ever should have been, he reminded himself.

Vrens might be the strongest and smartest creatures out there but bears were still _bears_. Shoyo had a vague memory of Kageyama mocking bears in that they didn’t scare him somewhere along the way but he still assumed a fight with one would be a danger. Right?

“I’m… not sure,” Shoyo replied, trying to translate what the vrens silence meant. He cleared his throat gently and Kageyama looked up at him, giving him a subtle shrug when Takeda seemed occupied by his sewing.

“Do you think you could take on a bear?” Shoyo asked the vren, pretty sure it wouldn’t be weird to ask the vren anyway.

Kageyama nodded, looking pretty sure of himself. Down by the street Kuroo appeared once more, walking up towards them, looking a little impatient. Shoyo watched him warily while Takeda took a break from his sewing.

“Kuroo! I wasn’t sure it was you I saw earlier,” Takeda greeted, holding his needle in one hand as he shook Kuroo’s hand with his other.

“Greetings,” the human-disguised vren replied.

“So you know Hinata?”

“He’s a friend of mine, just visiting. I hear your bear problem still isn’t solved?” Kuroo said, Shoyo wondering if he was trying to divert the conversation.

“Damn thing’s gotten closer now and she woke up early this year. We can’t safely work on the fields this spring,” Takeda worried, busying himself with the fabric in his hands.

“Well, Shoyo, can’t you get your vren to do it? I’m sure it would be easy for him,” Kuroo exclaimed, giving Shoyo a look.

The redhead glanced between the two, interpreting Kuroo’s words as an ok for him to send his brother out there.

“I guess I’m just a little worried,” Shoyo mumbled, Kuroo narrowing his eyes at him. Evidently it was the wrong reply.

“Really? With his size it doesn’t look like there would be any trouble at all.”

Shoyo swallowed around nothing.

“I suppose. K- Vren, go out there and kill the bear,” Shoyo commanded, trying to deepen his voice a bit to sound more assertive. Kageyama got up onto all fours before he ran over towards the forest, only giving Shoyo one last look before disappearing behind the houses. Shoyo watched his departing shape, the edge of the forest soon hiding him from view.

“T-thank you so much,” Takeda breathed. “I am sure your vren will succeed. I will gather the village and we will together collect as much-”

“No, there’s no need for that,” Shoyo earnestly insisted this time, “If you keep- If you continue to keep Kuroo’s wearabouts hidden that’s far enough.”

“If that’s what you wish we will protect it with our souls,” Takeda nodded. Shoyo was impressed he didn’t seem to question why Kuroo was in need of such secrecy but then again perhaps it was a deal made by Kuroo and the village way back.

In a matter of minutes Takeda had finished the tailoring job, the hem now neat and at acceptable length. Shoyo couldn’t be bothered to be embarrassed about undressing to his underpants again with the audience and tied up his boots and support with some quick help from Takeda.

They said their goodbyes and Shoyo followed Kuroo out towards the road again, back where they’d had their brief conversation.

“Are you sure the bear won’t be an issue?” Shoyo asked, the rolled up blanket held tightly in his hands. His backpack was a lot heavier now with the new, added weight, Shoyo deciding to place it down on the ground to relieve some of the pain in his shoulders.

“If I tell you that taking on a bear is easy…” Kuroo said, looking out towards the forest, waiting for Kageyama to appear.

“Sorry for asking,” Shoyo couldn’t help but to sigh, still not used to the random hostility Kuroo would show.

Crossing his arms he waited for the vren to appear, taking the moment to rearrange some of the items in his bag. He had more questions on his mind but Shoyo could tell there was tension in the air. If anything he felt like suddenly praising Kuroo on his ability to act human wouldn’t be a forbidden topic, but when he thought about possible replies he realized maybe it was. Because there was probably a reason Kuroo’s acting was impeccable in the first place.

“He’s back,” the taller proclaimed a couple moments later, Shoyo watching Kageyama appear at the edge of the forest. He was carrying something in his mouth, Shoyo a little horrified to discover it was a bearpaw, and not a small one at that.

“Place it by the gate. Let’s go,” Kuroo instructed, Kageyama running back towards the village to do so. Shoyo watched him place it by the archway before he turned back around, jogging up to Shoyo.

“How did it go?” Shoyo asked as he prepared the blanket over his back, quickly getting back on as Kuroo had already started walking ahead of them. He had to adjust his bow a little before getting his backpack on properly.

“I did not need to do anything,” Kageyama replied, his ears pulled back on his head as he stared at Kuroo with caution.

“What?” Shoyo frowned.

“The bear was already killed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, criticism is welcomed! 
> 
> And since I'm still writing the next chapter; hmu if there's something you really want to see in this story.  
> Thanks for reading ♡


	3. Nerima

Shoyo gulped, watching Kuroo’s back in front of them as they continued down the path, fields still on each side. The road was leading into the forest where the trees would be obscuring their departing forms from the village.

He was aware that the act would be dropped the moment they reached a secluded spot, Shoyo inevitably tense. Kageyama was still silent underneath him, eyes on his brother. Shoyo could tell he was on edge and Kuroo wasn’t behaving any less odd. What had he said? That he talked to Daichi?

“Kageyama,” Shoyo whispered, “Do you think Kuroo did it?”

“No,” Kageyama replied, huffing a little, “there are more of them here.”

When they made it past the edge of the forest Kuroo continued a bit further, following the turn of a smaller mountain. With the village no longer in sight he made a turn into the forest, stepping off the path. Kageyama silently followed, Shoyo holding on as they made their way over the uneven ground. He had been going by his compass and Kageyama’s directions earlier when they were alone but now they pursued the other, the human still a bit unnerved by why he was here.

The silence was killing him, making Shoyo contemplate over and over whether he should just ask what was going on or if it would be considered rude. He sighed, looking up at the trees where the sun reached inside between the leaf trees, some branches still nude but others starting to fill with green leaves welcoming the season.

After another short trek, deeper and deeper into a fir tree forest, Shoyo spotted the first other vren. A familiar blond shape appeared between the trees, the human lightening up with relief.

“Kenma,” he called, watching the blond run up to them. Kageyama was used to his presence by now but was clearly still on edge, giving the smaller vren a look as Shoyo leaned forwards to pat Kenma’s shoulder.

“Hello, Shoyo,” the vren greeted, raising his head a little when Shoyo reached for his neck to pat him in greeting… only to fall off Kageyama’s back as he leaned too much to the side, falling onto his face in the moss.

The ground was still damp but not wet enough to soak him where Shoyo ungracefully tried getting to his feet, almost falling over a second time when a branch stuck to his brace. Neither Kenma nor Kageyama said anything but the silent judgement was enough, Shoyo pouting at the two. It would’ve honestly been better if they just laughed, Shoyo inwardly grumbled.

Looking ahead he realized Kuroo had stopped as well, Shoyo waiting to get back on Kageyama meanwhile. The human-shaped vren was busy removing his bag and jacket, Shoyo sitting down on a stump he deemed dry enough, curiously waiting. With Kenma here Shoyo didn’t feel as worried but kept his guard up. While Kuroo no doubtedly cared for Kenma, perhaps even to the extent that Kenma was the reason behind Kuroo somewhat accepting Shoyo, he was still not completely reliable. Kageyama had made that clear.

When Kuroo started removing his clothes Shoyo averted his eyes, focusing on Kenma instead.

“Why are you here?” He asked, brushing the pine needles and moss from his new pants.

“They’re gonna head south for Miyagi,” Kenma replied before shaking his head to get rid of some water that dripped onto his head from a branch above.

“Kenma,” a new voice appeared behind them, Shoyo stretching to see who it was. The fading scars on his neck stung a little and he turned his head back around, absently rubbing the bandages. With Kageyama on one side and Kenma on the other, Shoyo didn’t see much of anything until the vren came around to their fronts, Shoyo feeling an involuntary shiver run down his back as he caught sight of the creature.

“You can’t reveal all our plans to the enemy,” the vren explained, his tone oddly sarcastic.

To Shoyo’s shock he realized it was another royal, it had to be. The vren’s legs were remarkably long, a bit similar to Yamaguchi, but it’s fur a deep brown, almost wine red color. On top of its head it’s ears were oddly short, Shoyo not getting a good enough look from the forest floor.

The vren put a clawed hand onto the tree next to him, Shoyo’s eyes instantly falling on the sharp claws digging into the tree. It’s eyes, however, were a different story. The pupils of the vren were constricted to tiny black slits, the creature facing Shoyo as he released the tree to walk closer.

The low rumble of Kageyama’s growl didn’t help to ease his fear, only feed it more. As he took a step forward he was right against Shoyo’s side, nearly bumping him from the stump. Shoyo felt his hands grip onto the fur in fear while the red vren still kept his eye contact, Kageyama clearly on his guard from whoever this was.

“Quit it, Tendo,” Kuroo grunted. The dark shape in the corner of Shoyo’s eye confirmed Kuroo had gotten back onto four legs, the bag now tied around his waist. Shoyo noticed the red one also had a similar bag, perhaps containing his own human clothes as well. Kageyama’s were still in Shoyo’s backpack.

Kuroo grunted something in the foreign language, Kageyama replying shortly.

“Come on, use the human tongue for once,” the red vren called Tendo whined, interrupting the two. Did he perhaps not speak their language?

He was stretching his back, behind high in the air, arms stretched out in front of him, Shoyo having seen Kageyama do it several times. It looked just like how cats and dogs did it.

With a gulp Shoyo looked closer and realized the vren’s ears must’ve grown in incorrectly or perhaps been removed, considering their odd shape and scarring around.

Tendo must’ve noticed his staring, taking a step closer as he continued staring at the human, eyes still as petrifyingly wide. Kageyama’s growling started again.

“Tendo,” Kuroo barked this time, stomping a paw against the forest floor.

“What is he doing here?” Kageyama asked his brother, still tense.

“I told you,” Kuroo started, “Daichi replied. We’re going and we need your help.”

A short snicker, almost a hiss left the red vren, his head raising as he faced Kageyama once more. “By the looks of it he’d rather fuck the human owners than free his own kind-”

“Tendo, what the hell,” Kenma was the one to say yet his voice didn’t raise an octave higher than usual.

To Shoyo’s surprise Kageyama stayed put, not falling for the trap.

“Or is he still owned? Do we need to get rid of the kid?” Tendo continued and that seemed to be the last straw for Kageyama, the vren jumping forwards.

“Stop,” Shoyo yelled, trying to grab his tail to stop him but to no avail. Kenma crouched on the ground but moved slightly so he was in front of Shoyo, holding him back. The human felt his pulse quicken, turning his head to stare at Kuroo who surprisingly only looked bored, sitting on the forest floor, not even attempting to break it up. He gave Shoyo a short shake of his head. What? What was that supposed to mean?

Shoyo didn’t know what he was expecting but the scuffle didn’t last long, Kageyama pinning the red vren to the ground in a matter of seconds, teeth exposed where his lips were pulled back in a snarl, saliva dripping in anticipation of biting down.

“Tobio, don’t kill him,” Kuroo sighed, evidently not taking the fight seriously. Whether it was because he knew they wouldn’t hurt each other seriously or if he was positive Kageyama would always win Shoyo didn’t know. The human had gotten to his feet in worry, looking back and forth between them.

“Get off,” Tendo grunted, tail impatiently waving around, hitting a tree with a short slapping noise.

“I don’t own him,” Shoyo was the one to say, the red vren looking over at him. Kageyama still had him pressed into the ground, growling when he tried to move.

“I know. I just like fucking with Tobio. He’s an idiot- okay, ouch, get off!”

Kageyama grunted but took a step back, Tendo getting to his feet, small ears still pressed back.

Above them the birds carefully started singing again.

“Well, you did own him, did you not?” Tendo asked after shaking his fur, walking back to a tree to drag his body against its side, probably to clean his fur. “Kuroo just briefly told me about a crippled human kid who somehow reached Tobio’s rotten heart.”

Kageyama turned around, returning to Shoyo, showing his back to Tendo which probably meant he wasn’t threatened by him. Shoyo leaned to the side of Kageyama to see the red vren as he spoke.

“Well, yes. At first I did,” Shoyo admitted, letting Kageyama sniff his hair. He had gotten much more tenacious, staying close to Shoyo and shoving his nose under his chin or into his hair. At first it had been cute but Shoyo was starting to get a little bothered by it. Added to the fact that it was difficult not calling it dog-like behaviour.

“You’re lucky Tobio likes you, I suppose,” Tendo said, his teeth visible in almost a grin. Shoyo felt himself frown but he had an idea what Tendo was indicating.

_‘A free vren is a bigger threat to humanity than anything else.’_

As he had gotten to know Kageyama Shoyo had learned what that implied, that past owners were at risk of being targeted. Which is why they were sold and traded back and forth instead of released.

He thought back to the fireplace, back in Miyagi where he released Kageyama from the oath. How he had felt fear even though he tried to contain it, had tried to prove to Kageyama he trusted him.

“We’re both going the same route for now,” Kuroo called, “let’s talk on the way.”

That was how Shoyo ended up awkwardly trying to discern the silence of the group as they traveled through the forest in the direction of Miyagi, Kuroo first ahead, Tendo right after him, Shoyo and Kageyama next with Kenma taking the rear. Shoyo had tried to strike up a conversation with his vren but the short replies were proof of Kageyama’s hostility to the situation. Kenma didn’t say much either.

Shoyo caved.

“So Kuroo, what’s the thing with Daichi about?” he asked, his voice breaking the silence.

“Unless you can convince Tobio to join us there’s no reason for me to tell you.”

Shoyo stared at him, suppressing a sigh. Kageyama’s brother could be a stuck up ass sometimes.

“Well, Kageyama is his own person, I don’t make his decisions for him. And I won’t know what it is unless you tell me.”

“That’s rich, human,” Tendo laughed, looking back at him. Shoyo pursed his lips.

“Tell me, did you not force him to do things he did not want to?” Kuroo asked, still not even turning around. Their pace wasn’t too hurried to Shoyo’s surprise. They were more or less switching between walking and a light jog from time to time.

Shoyo thought about it, trying to remember. Obviously the entire trip to Miyagi in the first place was against Kageyama’s will. One could argue Shoyo took advantage of a person near-death for his own gain. His fingers tightened in Kageyama’s fur.

There was one memory that came to light immediately, Shoyo staring down at his pale fingers between the black strands. He recalled Kageyama’s shape sprinting over a short distance, teeth around a human neck and a short grunt later the lifeless body of Gunnar fell to the ground.

 _‘Pull him into the river,’_ Shoyo has said, the first words spoken after he had whispered for his vren to kill.

The whole situation still felt foreign to Shoyo, hard for him to believe it even happened in the first place, that he could even ask for such a thing. He didn’t regret it though, because of what it resulted in. But the guilt still lay heavy on his shoulders, not only for taking a life but mainly for asking Kageyama to do such a thing for him. Not asking, ordering.

“Oh?” Tendo perked up, “you made him kill someone, didn’t you?”

“I did,” Shoyo admitted, not even considering lying about it.

“A rival? A parent?” the vren tried guessing, Shoyo raising his head only to frown at him, shaking his head.

Shoyo suddenly felt singled out in the group, even Kenma glancing at him, probably disgusted by Shoyo’s reveal. He was a human amongst creatures exploited and killed by his kind, their anger and hostility rightful and justified.

“If I could have done it myself I would have,” Shoyo replied insitead. “But I couldn't, just like I can't now. I regret making him do such a thing... but for the cause I don't-"

"He made me kill a fighting ring owner." Kageyama interrupted. Shoyo rocked forwards slightly as Kageyama came to an abrupt stop underneath him, Kuroo having turned his face to the side, one of his eyes of his profile on the two.

"Sounds familiar?" Kageyama continued, his head hanging low, similar to when he stalked prey.

“Not a fan of fighting to the death?” Tendo was the one to ask, sounding amused.

“It’s disgusting,” Shoyo replied, voice cold.

“Yet there’s also something glorifying about it,” the red vren replied before turning back around, continuing ahead, jumping over a fallen tree.

Kuroo didn’t say anything and turned back around, taking the lead once more. Shoyo held on as Kageyama started moving again, a shudder tickling his arms under his jacket. His suspicions were right, thinking about what Kageyama had asked; Kuroo actively killed humans.

***-***-***

It didn’t take long before they reached the violent river, Shoyo sighing in defeat at the memory of their last time passing through it. They had come up to a different spot but Shoyo could see the point where he and Kageyama had passed months ago.

At least it wasn’t snowing anymore.

“Follow me,” Kuroo said instead, continuing further right, following the stream. Soon enough he stopped, looking out over the water. Backing a couple steps he then sprinted only to jump out into the river. To Shoyo’s shock he watched the vren stand with only his legs submerged in the water. Was it that shallow? No, there was something underneath the surface.

Kuroo walked a couple steps across the water before jumping onto the other side. Kenma was next, having to take a longer run to reach, getting his tail wet as he didn’t quite reach.

Kuroo was staring at Shoyo, obviously wondering whether they could make it.

“Maybe we should just swim,” Shoyo tried, feeling hesitant. He couldn’t hold on with his legs as tight any longer, after all. What if he fell off, head first into the river?

Kageyama seemed to agree, lying down on the ground for Shoyo to get off. He unbuttoned his jacket while watching Tendo easily make his way across. Sitting down Shoyo started unclasping his brace, realizing he was hurrying enough that his fingers just slipped on the clasps. He reminded himself there was no need to feel stressed, the others didn’t have to wait for them. Kuroo hadn’t told him what they needed Kageyama’s help for anyway, and he evidently didn't seem interested. They could very well just leave.

Taking a chance to peek he realized all three were watching them on the other side. Shoyo absently sniffled as he started untying his shoes, thankful when Kageyama moved to sit in front of him, blocking the other’s view of the human.

“Why don’t they just leave on their own? Why do they want your help?” he whispered, unsure if the others could make it out over the loud river or not.

“It does not matter,” Kageyama simply replied, watching Shoyo get out of his brace before starting on his second boot.

“What?” Shoyo frowned, looking up at him. “Why not? Do you even know what it is?”

“I do and I am not interested.”

Shoyo thought about it as he tied his things to his bag, similar to last time. He wasn’t sure Kageyama was telling the truth.

If he truly was bothered by the others he would’ve made it clear already, probably tried to get rid of them. Which might mean Kageyama was contemplating it, whatever it was. Something in Miyagi, involving Daichi.

“Tell me what it is,” Shoyo asked, pausing to place a hand to the side of Kageyama’s head, right beneath his eye. The vren looked at him hesitantly but leaned into the hand nonetheless, ducking his head to get Shoyo to stroke the hair between his eyes.

“Please,” he added, his thumb tracing above his left eye, sorting through the fur.

“There is a black market in Miyagi that they want to attack,” Kageyama explained, somewhat involuntarily.

Shoyo bit his lip. “And vrens are sold there?” he guessed.

“Yes but not primarily.”

Shoyo’s confused look was enough to get Kageyama to elaborate.

“It is a place that offers assassinations in exchange for money.”

“Oh,” Shoyo breathed, looking at him. He supposed that made sense, if someone wanted a dirty deed done and had the money to pay for it but not enough to buy a vren. Or perhaps some didn’t want to have to deal with the creatures directly.

Shoyo distractedly decided to keep his underwear on, ready to cross the water. He realized if he could’ve swam on his own Kageyama could’ve avoided getting wet in the first place.

“Are you afraid you’ll fail? To infiltrate it?” Shoyo asked.

“No,” Kageyama replied but he appeared hesitant. “But it is dangerous. There is no doubt several of us there.”

“Fuck,” Shoyo hissed. It meant there was good reason to attempt a rescue but also that the defence would be fucking difficult. He knew how the oaths worked, thinking back to Tanaka and Nishinoya who tried to protect their owner even with how he treated them.

“Alright, let’s cross,” Shoyo mumbled, getting to his feet. On the other side both Tendo and Kenma had sat down, evidently tired of waiting.

Perhaps Kageyama gave some sort of sign but when he threw Shoyo’s and his belongings across Kuroo caught all items, the blanket wrapped around Shoyo’s boots last, putting them down behind him.

Getting onto his back Shoyo held on as tightly as he could once more, unable to help the whimper as they entered the cold water. He held on for dear life as Kageyama swam, his legs kicking them forwards. The water enveloped them, the temperature the worst the deeper the water got.

Kageyama reached the spot which the others had jumped to fairly soon though, a large tree hidden just underneath the surface. Climbing onto it he walked the rest of the way, jumping the very last, Shoyo relieved he didn’t fall off.

On the other side he shivered as he got off, cold fingers trying to free the blanket to get it around himself. Finally untying the knot he threw it over his shoulders, hands trembling as he held it tight. Kageyama had taken a step away to shake his fur dry as much as he could, Kenma quickly escaping to prevent getting water on himself. His own tail was still damp, the vren sometimes waving it around to dry it.

“That seemed rather inconvenient,” Tendo hummed, Shoyo ignoring him as he buried his face against the fabric to warm his face, mainly his cold nose.

If it had been warmer they could’ve probably continued forwards while drying in the air, but with the early cold spring it wouldn’t be smart for Shoyo to ride on Kageyama when he was wet as well.

Said vren came up to him and while the warm breathing against his hair wasn’t bad the cold nose was, Shoyo grunting and ducking away. He began drying himself, reaching for his backpack to get his clothes out. He started regretting keeping his underwear on considering he had to get out of them now anyway.

Feeling a sting, Shoyo was distracted by the cut on his neck instead, hissing in pain. He reached up, holding it tightly as he dug with his other hand for the second bandage in his bag. His scar might’ve reopened which meant he would have to tie it over.

“I’m gonna go hunt some bever, I’m hungry,” Tendo groaned before disappearing, clearly annoyed with Shoyo taking so long.

“You don’t have to wait. Just leave,” Shoyo hissed, tired of the staring and impatient waiting.

He imagined Kuroo would growl something like _‘I would leave you in a heartbeat but I need Kageyama,’_ but the vren stayed silent.

Shoyo was annoyed enough that he didn’t care if anyone watched, turning around to push his underwear off. It was obvious the vrens didn’t care much for nudity in the sense that humans did, because even if Kuroo or Kenma were watching Kageyama didn’t growl.

Getting into his pants again was a little difficult but Shoyo eventually got it, pausing before reaching for his socks and boots.

When done it was still quiet around him apart from Kageyama’s occasional shaking to get rid of more water, Shoyo finally got to his feet. He was still cold but being dressed again felt nice, his fingers the worst. He was contemplating getting his gloves on but first he had to change his bandage. He might as well take the chance since they were around water.

Unwrapping the piece of fabric the last part of it was spotted with red, but it wasn’t too much. It must’ve opened when Shoyo strained his neck. Damn it.

Wetting it he tried to wash it best he could, mindful with the small piece of soap he had left. Using it damp he cleaned off his neck where he thought the cut was but feeling with his cold fingers was difficult. Sighing he deemed it good enough, getting his dry bandage around his neck. The now wet one he tied to his backpack to dry in the air. He shook the wet blanket some, letting Kageyama take it between in his maw to carry, always mindful of his teeth.

With his backpack on and the bow’s case around his front he was ready to move again.

Kageyama didn’t look at the other two and started walking in the direction they were headed, Shoyo following him across the bumpy ground. They would make it faster if they could find the road again, Shoyo holding onto a tree as he made it over another fallen one, the branches still covered in early leaves and nubs of flowers, doomed to die because of where the roots were up in the air.

“You cannot seriously tell me you’re going to walk,” Kuroo finally spoke behind them.

Shoyo merely shrugged, still a bit upset by his arrogant behaviour. “Kageyama needs to dry first and I might as well use my legs some. If you’re in a hurry you’re welcome to leave,” he replied all the while continuing forwards, not turning around.

Kuroo audibly exhaled behind them. He appeared on Shoyo’s side the next second, the human jumping a bit as he looked at him.

“Did Tobio tell you what we are going to do?” he asked, finally seeming to accept that Kageyama wouldn’t budge on his own. Which meant he was starting to get desperate, to the extent of attempting to convince Shoyo instead.

A field of ferns grew between the trees, the leaves curling into odd little shapes, Shoyo pushing them aside to see where he was stepping.

“Yes, something about raiding a black market in Miyagi,” Shoyo replied, forcing himself to not stare at the vren beside him. Kageyama had returned to Shoyo’s side, making his brother take a step back. Shoyo could almost hear the eye roll in Kuroo’s sigh.

“It’s a place Tobio is familiar with. It’s why we want his damn help,” Kuroo grunted, Shoyo almost impressed with his seemingly endless patience apparently running out.

Shoyo wondered if he should take the bait or not. He glanced at Kageyama who stayed silent. He still looked thoroughly wet everywhere apart from his head, Shoyo reaching up to hold a hand against his back anyway to steady himself.

The sound of running approaching them made Shoyo turn around only to see Tendo appear again, his long legs above the height of the ferns. Then again that probably went for the two royals as well, their fur just a lot longer and thicker.

Kenma was walking up ahead, his ears twitching. Perhaps he was listening to their surroundings.

“Is the human seriously going to walk?” Tendo asked, as expected just as displeased by it as Kuroo.

“Fuck off,” Shoyo snapped, glaring at him.

“Can’t we knock him out and just carry him-”

“I will bite your head off,” Kageyama interrupted Tendo, Shoyo a little surprised considering it was rare for Kageyama to use verbal threats. He usually just growled and bared his teeth.

“So what, Tobio is a little wet. Do you die from water too?” Tendo continued, getting closer to Shoyo.

“Do I have to throw a stick for you to leave, or what?” Shoyo hissed, grabbing the bark of the tree he was leaning on, throwing it back towards the red one. It missed, by quite a lot, but Shoyo felt himself tense at the words he just yelled. To his relief Tendo just snorted at him. While definitely cocky and eager to provoke the red vren didn’t seem as prideful as perhaps Kuroo.

“You smell like shit but you can get on my back then,” Tendo continued, Shoyo watching as his tongue slipped out between his teeth to lick his maw.

“No thank you,” Shoyo said, almost laughing.

Kuroo grunted something in the foreign language, Kageyama evidently listening, his reply to his brother short.

“Get on my back then. This won’t work,” Kuroo sighed, Shoyo turning to glare at him.

“...No,” he decided after a moment, starting to walk again. If his memory was correct they would be coming closer towards the valley where they had seen the wolves. The wolves that had been running away in fear from the smell of vrens.

“Why not?” Kuroo growled.

“I don’t like you,” Shoyo grunted, stomping his good foot. “Either Kageyama doesn’t care about your mission or he doesn't want to do it, but you keep hanging on his back, harassing him to do it. You clearly don’t care about your brother’s wellbeing, you just need him to use him…”

“-And you’re rude,” Shoyo added, staring eye to eye with him.

“Except I know he wants to do it,” Kuroo calmly replied, “because he already killed some of them. Now the only reason for his cowardly behaviour is you.”

“Well,” Shoyo started before swallowing around nothing, a bit uncertain what to say, “if he decides that then it’s up to him. He can do whatever he wants and if he chooses to be… to be with me instead, then it’s up to him.”

It seemed like Kuroo had enough.

“This is important enough that I would’ve let them kill you back at the mountain if I had known you would be the only thing standing in the way,” Kuroo growled, Shoyo finally taking a step back, remembering who and what he was arguing with.

“Yeah well, too bad I ain’t dead then,” Shoyo replied anyway, Kageyama’s growl getting louder.

Suddenly he knocked Shoyo to the ground, the human flailing to catch himself with his hands only to feel himself be pushed into the ground, his chest against the moss. As his adrenaline of fear kicked in he searched the forest floor with his hands only to find a clawed hand digging into the ground right by his head, his fingers trailing the sharp ridges. The growling above him was too damn loud for his ears, the deep sounds vibrating through Shoyo’s entire body.

Looking up what little he could with his chin pressed into the moss he realized Kageyama had crouched over him, hiding Shoyo’s body underneath his own. Clearly he must’ve considered Tendo and Kuroo’s threats to escalate enough for him to get defensive. And it probably wasn’t a fight with the odds on Kageyama’s side in the first place.

“We could take him,” Tendo said, Shoyo catching sight of him, the vren seemingly circling them. Reaching down Shoyo managed to unclasp his sheath, knife in hand, ready to do his best in case a fight actually ensued.

“Stop it,” Kenma was the one to exclaim, “killing Shoyo would solve nothing but make Kageyama miserable again, probably angry enough to kill either or both of you, you idiots.”

Shoyo couldn’t see Kuroo nor could he see Kenma, only Tendo staring down Shoyo, looking ready to pounce. The river ran wild behind them, old trees creaking in the wind, Shoyo’s heart beating loudly in his ears.

With that the first drops started tapping against leaves around them, a shower of rain soon pouring down over them.

Something must’ve changed because a minute later Kageyama slowly stood back up, Shoyo rolling over, looking up at him. He was still angry but with the fear rolling off him Shoyo felt his chest clench. He couldn’t see the others around, assuming they finally left considering Kageyama was relaxing.

But what if Kuroo was right? He said they needed Kageyama’s help; what if they couldn’t handle it on their own? Even though Shoyo didn’t hold much love for Kuroo or this Tendo person compared to Kenma and Daichi he didn’t want them to be recaptivated or killed. Was it his fault he couldn’t convince Kageyama? If they failed would their blood be on his hands?

Kageyama leaned down to distract him, his nose gently touching Shoyo’s.

Reaching up, the human placed his hands right behind his ears, closing his eyes before tugging Kageyama down against him, forehead to forehead.

“What do you truly want to do? About the Miyagi thing, I mean,” Shoyo asked, shivering as he felt Kageyama scent just inside his jacket, beneath his neck.

“I mean,” Shoyo continued, “If Daichi is in on it… it can’t be too bad.”

“There will be many in there, it is risky,” Kageyama sighed, Shoyo opening his eyes. He felt raindrops hit his face, wondering if the ones around his eyes were rain or tears. The scent of the forest always changed when it rained, the smell of pine and early blackberry bushes filling his nose.

“But… you will free them, if you succeed, right?”

“Yes,” Kageyama replied. Shoyo’s fingers absently felt around the scars around his neck, thinking back to that awful spiked collar.

“Okay,” Shoyo nodded to himself, licking his lips, “Tell me about it.”

In the end Shoyo eventually got back onto Kageyama’s back, the rain already drowning them both to the extent that it didn’t matter. If Shoyo got a fever from the cold then it was inevitable, and at least Kageyama was warm underneath him.

Elek was the name of the man who was the head behind the underground organization, an old trader of vrens with many, many contracts to his name. Apparently he owned a couple buildings in and outside of Miyagi but the old tavern in the black market was the location where he stored most of his vrens.

From the outside it apparently still looked like the old tavern it had been before the refurnishing, the real function of the place a secret to most. To Shoyo’s sorrow he learned that Kageyama had lived there yet at this point he wasn’t too surprised. From the way he spoke about Elek he would guess Kageyama had been sworn to him at one point too.

“The night you entered the castle on your own,” Kageyama began, jumping over a small river, Shoyo rocking with his steps, “I had only one thing I really wanted to settle.”

Shoyo listened attentively, nodding even though he knew the vren couldn’t see him. He had asked Kageyama about this before, where he had gone. When avoiding to answer Shoyo’s question the human assumed he had simply gotten halfway somewhere and then returned. That he went to settle a score wasn’t too strange, he supposed. Especially considering everything Kageyama had been through, and Shoyo only knew a small part of it.

“I went to his country house but he was not home,” Kageyama explained. “His son was though.”

“His son?” Shoyo asked, imagining a lone house surrounded by farmer fields, only a light in a window shining in the night, Kageyama’s shape almost invisible in the dark.

“His son worked at the tavern too. He would train new ones.”

“Oh, so he’s going to take over after Elek?” Shoyo asked, grabbing a low hanging branch to hold it aside as they passed. He could see the edge of the forest in front of them, the bare mountain valley coming up.

“Not anymore,” was Kageyama’s reply to that. Shoyo released a short breath through his nose, understanding the meaning behind the words.

“You’ve told me before why you came back, that you knew I would be dumb enough to forget about the water rising in the tunnel. And I mean I’m obviously thankful, but wouldn’t it have been more important to go after Elek? Back then?” Shoyo asked, carefully turning his bag to his front to treat himself with one of the dried apricots. It was a serious struggle to not down the entire bag in one go.

“After I killed his son I knew he must have taken repercussions. He is probably heavily guarded by now.”

“Did the son not have guards?”

“Only small ones,” Kageyama scoffed.

“So why not go after him the same night as you saved me? You could’ve dumped me at Sugawara’s and went back, no?”

It took a while before Kageyama replied, the vren seemingly in thought. “I realized you meant a lot more to me than I expected. I have never known anyone like you and I will probably never again. Though you are difficult at times I would gladly give my life for you to be happy.”

Shoyo flushed bright red above him, stumped for words. His hands felt sweaty where he held onto the vren, his heart beating too fast for its own good. Eventually Shoyo whined a little in his lack of a good reply, settling for “Well, same,” wearing a childish pout.

When the sun was starting to settle they were still crossing the rocky valley, Shoyo looking out for wolves without much luck. He had seen something move in the edge of the forest earlier, fairly certain it was one of the group. With a sigh he laid flat on Kageyama’s back, holding on, a silent approval for Kageyama to run.

“It’s them, isn’t it?” he asked as the vren picked up speed.

“Yes,” Kageyama replied, Shoyo not picking up on any specific emotion in his voice. He leaned his head on his back, watching the bare ground pass.

After reaching the forest again Kageyama came to a stop in a glade, the vren walking around for a moment before lowering to the ground. Shoyo had been close to falling asleep, the hours definitely late into the night.

He was quite positive he had seen Kenma earlier between the trees, his fur reflected in the moonlight. Thus when Kuroo appeared between two trees Shoyo wasn’t too surprised, only giving the vren a look.

Carrying two hares the large vren dropped them on the forest ground, still a bit of a distance away from them.

“Are we sleeping here?” Shoyo mumbled, his eyes dropping. Kageyama hummed a short reply, collecting firewood while still ignoring his brother.

“I’m leaving these here,” Kuroo said, “since I assume you’re not going to hunt on your own with us here.”

As expected Kageyama kept silent but he watched his brother leave. Shoyo reached into his bag for his box of fire making tools, taking the blanket with him to sit down next to where Kageyama was building a fire right underneath a pine tree, the ground dry from the cover of the branches. He started ripping off the lower ones so the tree wouldn’t catch fire, throwing them aside. Shoyo moved aside to put some of them under his blanket as more padding.

When Kuroo was gone Shoyo glanced towards the two hares, both of them having been in the midst of losing their winter coats, white fur flying in the air where Kuroo had dropped them.

“You take those. I’m just going to eat a potato or two. I’ve missed vegetables so much,” Shoyo admitted, busying himself with starting the fire.

By now he was used to watching Kageyama rip into animals of different kinds, it wasn’t much different to watching his mother butcher chickens and rabbits when he was a child. Yet watching Kageyama gulp down both animals whole made him gag a little.

When he came up to sit behind Shoyo the human held his head away, denying the weird scenting greeting he did all the time recently. The vren grunted in complaint but got comfortable behind him on the forest ground, licking his lips.

“Isn’t eating hair gross?” Shoyo asked, his lips smacking from just imagining hairs in his food. The vren seemed to shrug a little, enough as a reply.

Shoyo reached for the stick he had picked, spearing the vegetable. It took him a while before he got the fire going but when the scent of cooked potato wafted the air Shoyo couldn’t contain himself, burning his tongue as he didn’t have the patience to wait. Even without salt and considering the middle was still kind of raw it tasted amazing. Shoyo shamelessly moaned around his food, ignoring Kageyama’s amused staring.

To prepare a quick breakfast for tomorrow Shoyo grilled two additional ones, tying them in one of the pieces of fabric he had to keep them safe from insects. After removing his brace and shoes he took a long drink of water, getting comfortable on the ground. With his back to Kageyama he could already feel his eyelids start to drop.

The fire was warm but Shoyo was sure he could sleep without it, reaching over to knock it over. The fire sizzled as it fell onto the wet grass next to it, soon going out.

Shoyo couldn’t see the other vrens anymore but it didn’t mean they weren’t around. He assumed they were simply keeping their space.

“Are you going to be able to sleep tonight?” he asked the vren before rolling onto his back. He sort of had to pee but he was too lazy to get up. It would be annoying in the morning but then so be it, Shoyo decided.

“Hey,” he gently called when there was no reply.

Suddenly falling back slightly he felt Kageyama move one of his arms, placing it over Shoyo’s hip. It was a heavy weight but not uncomfortable. Getting cozy Shoyo closed his eyes, yawning one last time.

***-***-***

Kageyama was sleeping when Shoyo woke up.

His eyes tiredly blinked away, Shoyo reaching up to rub at his eyes. As he turned over the vren grunted a little, Shoyo haphazardly patting him somewhere on his face. The morning air wasn’t as cold as expected, Shoyo stretching his arms above him.

Carefully moving the massive arm across his side he sneaked away to take a leak. When he returned Kageyama was up, busy cleaning one of his paws, the sun seeping in through the trees, the dew glistening in the light around him.

Kenma appeared just when Shoyo was getting onto Kageyama’s back, the two ready to continue. Shoyo nodded in greeting but the frown wouldn’t leave his face.

His patience didn’t run for long until Shoyo finally asked him what he was doing here in the first place. Kuroo and the Tendo, Shoyo understood. Daichi even. All were large, no doubt dangerous and while Kenma was fast when he wanted to be he wasn’t that big for even a regular vren, aside from being unable to disguise himself as a human in the first place.

“I think you hang around royals too much that you forget they’re the odd ones,” Kenma pointed out in reply.

“I know they’re uncommon but they’re a lot stronger, right? I imagine the mission will be dangerous.”

“Shoyo,” Kenma said, almost a whine, “They might be strong but the size is not always an advantage.”

“You think you could take me? One on one?” Shoyo teased, tired of feeling sour all the time.

Kenma looked up at him and Kageyama was the one to grunt, Shoyo feeling the slap of his tail over his back.

“Sorry, sorry,” Shoyo chuckled, “But he’s right. I’m too spoiled by being around you all the time.”

Tendo and Kuroo appeared at the same moment as Shoyo finally dug into his breakfast. He didn’t say anything to them, mouth still full but he waited for either to talk. The red vren sniffed the air, nearing closer to Shoyo.

“Tobio,” Kuroo was the one to speak first, looking at his brother. He narrowed his eyes at him, Shoyo assuming Kageyama must’ve given him a look or something.

“Alright,” Shoyo sighed, “what’s your plan?”

Kuroo’s eyes didn’t give away anything but he started talking.

What feared Shoyo about the plan was that this Elek person seemingly wasn’t stupid. Compared to Seiji this man had knowledge about vrens and exploited their oaths and promises, making a lot of money selling their services or from trading them like meere items.

Shoyo learned that the odds really weren’t in their favor since apparently Elek had an understanding that royals could change shape too, enough to know how Kageyama looked in both forms.

“He managed to get it out of me too,” Tendo explained, his demeanor a lot different when he spoke about this man. “His cunt of a woman needs to go too.”

“Didn’t you say she was sick?” Kuroo asked Tobio, turning to look at him.

“She was sick but still walking around last time I saw her. I would assume she is still alive,” Kageyama replied.

“How did you get out?” Tendo asked, picking up speed when Kuroo did, the others following. They passed over a field of tall wheat, Kuroo taking the front and the others following in his trail where the grass was trampled. Shoyo wondered if it was the road he saw far away.

“A rich commander for a southern island bought me.”

“Must’ve been a lot of money to get Elek to sell you,” Tendo said, impressed.

“Elek fears me. He was glad to have me gone,” Kageyama elaborated, shaking his head a little when they got back into the forest.

“I don’t envy your ability to sometimes resist, Tobio,” Kuroo admitted next to him, “because it’s proof of how much you must’ve struggled and hurt to get there.”

Kageyama didn’t reply and Shoyo found himself unknowingly reaching down to push his fingers through his black fur, to touch and give what little comfort he could. He knew the several scars across his body had stories but he only ever asked when Kageyama seemed to be okay with answering.

From what Shoyo understood of their mid-travel discussion was that they couldn’t plan ahead since they weren’t currently aware of all the circumstances. Daichi hadn’t said much in his delivered message but he definitely knew more about the situation, living closer to Miyagi. Shoyo thought about Sugawara and whether he was aware, whether he was troubled by or determined to carry out the mission.

The outcome of success was obviously worth a lot, perhaps even worth the risks. Getting the enslaved vrens out was the right thing to do but Shoyo couldn’t help feel uneasy.

***-***-***

As the sun was starting to set Shoyo could tell Kageyama was getting tired. He hadn’t gotten a proper reply that morning but he was certain the vren hadn’t gotten much sleep last night. When the ground started evening out and they entered a forest with mainly deciduous trees, lots of space in between, Shoyo got to his feet.

He could keep up fairly well, Kageyama walking beside him while the others went on ahead from time to time.

Behind the trees was the orange sky, giving the forest a warm look. Shoyo knew another coldness might hit before it was properly spring but he lavished in the warmth, his boots walking along wildflowers daring their way up to greet the sun. The white flowers called wood anemone grew on the ground, a similar white to the birch trees around them, Shoyo finding it beautiful.

They soon passed a smaller river, all of them pausing to drink. Shoyo refilled his waterskin and gave his face and hands a quick wash. When he felt Kageyama stand behind him, his head atop Shoyo's, the human laughed. He wasn’t as amused, however, when he felt a tongue lick his nape, Shoyo spluttering while trying to escape the other, leaning a bit too far forwards. He tried bracing himself before he entered the river, waiting for the cold water to envelop him.

Yet he felt himself come to a stop right before. Being pulled back by his jacket he realized Kageyama had grabbed it with his teeth, Shoyo instantly focusing on getting his balance back.

“Thanks,” he smiled sheepishly after turning onto his side, resting an arm on his knee. He picked one of the blooming wood anemones from the ground and reached up to put it behind Kageyama’s ear. Still tiny compared to his size it almost looked like a snowflake that had fallen on him.

“You’ve been so… affectionate lately,” Shoyo said, glancing at the other. Unsurprisingly Kageyama didn’t reply but gave Shoyo a short look before it was gone.

“Let’s move until the sun sets,” Kuroo called from ahead, Shoyo still wondering what Kageyama had meant.

They didn’t travel for long, still in the birch forest. Shoyo sat down and started his fire while Kenma lied down on the other side, watching him. They talked about the road and the paths ahead, of sweets and food, Kenma laughing at Shoyo’s description of the first time he ate beets and peed red afterwards.

Kenma told him about treats that his past owner would eat and sometimes sneak a taste for Kenma, foregin and sugar with honey and blackberries. Shoyo tried imagining the taste, wondering when the first wild strawberries would show up.

When a human hand grabbed his backpack beside him Shoyo quickly spun around, his palm flying to his chest as he realized it was Kageyama who had turned. It had been a while since he last saw him like that, Shoyo watching him extend his free hand towards him. Taking it he was pulled to his feet, Kageyama reaching down to grab the blanket as well.

Walking back into the forest Shoyo watched his naked form leave, giving Kenma a short goodnight before following.

He caught up with the vren where he had stopped, placing the blanket on the ground where a larger boulder covered in moss made up a wall of wind protection. Not that it was very windy as of now, but who knew what the night would bring.

“Hey,” Shoyo dared, a redness already creeping over his face as he sat down on the makeshift bed.

“Hi,” Kageyama greeted, Shoyo smiling back at him. When he fell to his knees in front of Shoyo the human released a heavy breath, watching his eyes, waiting for him to make a move.

It must’ve taken less than a second before Kageyama reached for Shoyo’s cheeks, pulling him close and pressing his lips against his. Releasing a short, embarrassing sound, Shoyo shut his eyes, receptive and just as eager.

Carefully leaning over him Kageyama gently held Shoyo while lowering them both onto the bed, still keeping their mouths on each other’s.

Sighing against his lips, Shoyo let his hands trail up over Kageyama’s naked shoulders, one finding its way into his messy hair, the other onto his back, fingers spreading wide. When he felt a tongue against his lips he hesitantly opened his mouth, meeting Kageyama. He was as curious and intense as always, going for what he wanted with no mercy, leaving Shoyo a breathless mess in a couple of minutes.

“Mhm,” Shoyo whimpered against him, “you taste like raw deer.”

He watched Kageyama lean back for a moment, his wild eyes on Shoyo as he licked his lips. If that wasn’t hunger on his face Shoyo didn't know what it was.

With how warm he was feeling Shoyo absently unbuttoned his jacket, only pausing when he was about to shrug it off, realizing the implications. He felt the heat spread up his neck, onto his cheeks as he silently watched Kageyama, both of them breathing heavier than before.

When Kageyama leaned forwards to help him remove the jacket Shoyo heard his own breath hitch before their lips pressed together once again. After Shoyo was out of his jacket he reached up for Kageyama again, feeling the muscles and scars across his shoulders, down his arms, on his neck. Running out of breath was inevitable and though Shoyo tried to breathe in between pushing his tongue against Kageyama’s, the taste of blood gone by now, it was a struggle.

Crawling downwards slightly Kageyama pushed his head down under Shoyo’s neck, his lips trailing his jaw, nipping on the skin before gently kissing the still covered scar. Moving beneath the bandage he tasted the skin of Shoyo’s collarbones, scenting the spots afterwards, seemingly pleased.

“Do you recognize this place?” he then asked, Shoyo blinking his eyes open to glance down at him. He looked around, pretty certain he hadn’t been here before.

“The river,” Kageyama clarified, giving Shoyo a short kiss even though the human kept his eyes open, full of thought.

Then he recalled the feeling of being thrown into water, something about smelling like dog and crying from exhaustion and split emotions. And the taste of his first, real kiss. The feeling of his heart burning up and the scents of late autumn and leaves dying.

“Very romantic, you tried to drown me, if I recall,” Shoyo said, trying to be serious but failing halfway, laughing between words. Kageyama leaned down and trailed his clavicle to his shoulder, pushing his shirt aside to taste him there too, his teeth lightly pressing into the skin.

“It turned out okay though,” Shoyo admitted, pulling his fingers through black strands of hair, staring up at the tree tops swaying far, far above them. The moon would be out any moment, only a trail of colors painted over the clouds in the sky, left by the sun.

Shoyo scooted to the side a little, Kageyama grunting at being interrupted but following nonetheless. When Shoyo got onto his side he pushed the other back, throwing his good leg over his side, sitting just above his hips without putting much weight on him. A stick or something underneath the blanket bothered him slightly but not enough to make Shoyo stop from where he was leaning down with only one intent.

Kissing Kageyama was still as exhilarating as the first time, Shoyo letting his tongue touch one of Kageyama’s sharp fangs, cheekily smiling at him.

A slow growl was starting in Kageyama’s chest a moment later, Shoyo leaning back from his lips when it distracted him enough. It wasn’t a passionate growl just like Shoyo felt like Kageyama’s attention was starting to waver. He tilted his head at him but Kageyama was glowering to the side.

“What?” Shoyo finally asked, absently trailing a thumb over his lip.

“I wish we were alone,” Kageyama grumbled, his hand falling on Shoyo’s clothed leg, fingers absently trailing the pattern.

“We kind of are though,” Shoyo said, looking around to note once more no one was around.

“I can hear Tendo snoring,” Kageyama muttered, Shoyo snickering at him.

“Well I can’t, so just pretend for me,” he hummed, leaning down to taste him again, parting his lips for Kageyama to do the same.

***-***-***

Shoyo felt the heat of fire, the warmth getting to the point where it instead felt like ice.

He was somewhere dark, a house maybe, the fire somehow pitch black, unable to give any light and only burning. Feeling his hands around in the dark Shoyo found a wooden door, the handle somehow cool to the touch.

Escaping from the burning building he fell onto the ground outside, white flowers catching his fall. Crawling backwards from the open door of the building he felt an odd sense of dread that something was coming, something that had been inside there with him, perhaps hiding in a corner or sitting up on one of the exposed beams in the ceiling, watching Shoyo as he tried to escape.

As expected something did walk out, heavy steps, four legs, the creature sneaking across the ground even though Shoyo had clearly seen it. Just like it had seen him.

It was familiar, the darkness of the shape swirling like smoke, unable to take the form Shoyo was searching for. In the middle was a set of eyes, suddenly obscured by dancing, tall grass.

Something familiar.

The sound of a heavy chain.

When it snarled Shoyo twitched, trying to make his way further backwards without moving too quickly or perhaps it would charge.

When it bared its teeth they looked long, sharp and able to snap Shoyo’s neck off in a single bite.

“Shoyo,” it spoke, it’s voice somehow indistinguishable only seconds after it spoke, like Shoyo heard the words but not the voice. He watched the sharp teeth move around the words.

“It turned out okay though.”

With a gasp Shoyo woke up, blinking as he gathered himself. Kageyama inhaled loudly next to him, his blue eyes opening as he woke up from Shoyo’s dramatic waking. His naked arm was still across Shoyo’s front, both their jackets covering their bodies.

Kageyama’s jacket had been in the bottom of the bag, Shoyo thought, distractedly annoyed he would have to repack it again. Kageyama must’ve grabbed it after Shoyo fell asleep.

“Nightmare?” Kageyama asked, stretching beside him. It was unusual for him to sleep in his human shape as well.

“Mhm,” Shoyo answered, ruffling his hair as he looked around them. The sun was barely up which meant it was still early, the human falling back onto the blanket with a sigh. Lazily leaning over Kageyama Shoyo rested his head on his chest, eyes almost starting to drop again.

“I think it was about you,” he admitted, memory vaguely recalling a dark shape with glistening teeth. Had there been a fire too or was it a snow storm? Shoyo remembered falling onto something white.

Kageyama leaned back enough to give Shoyo a frown, the human chuckling a little at his expression.

“Do I still frighten you?” Kageyama asked, his arm falling over Shoyo’s back.

“Psh,” Shoyo exclaimed, “not at all.”

Kageyama only sighed in reply, stealing Shoyo’s waterskin to drink some. Watching him Shoyo thought about his dream and the conversation yesterday. He hadn’t found a moment to ask but considering they were alone he took a shot.

“That night in Miyagi, when you went to hunt down Elek,” Shoyo started, fingers carefully trailing a scar on his chest, a cut on his shoulder, “You said that you escaped guards. I assume vren guards considering Elek's and his son's profession. What I gather from that... added to the fact that you used to belong to Elek, is that you've killed... before, right? A lot?”

“You already knew that,” Kageyama replied and Shoyo nodded.

“How long were you there for? At his tavern?” Shoyo asked, pressing his lips together. As he was waking up a bit more he felt less certain about this conversation. He always chickened out because while Shoyo could suspect and guess about Kageyama’s history the unknown could either be better or worse.

“I was there for five years.”

Shoyo sighed, closing his eyes. He bit his lip in frustration, only able to imagine what that must’ve been like even with the vrens description of the man. “And that's at least five murders then, I assume.”

“I have not counted how many I did.”

“I guess it explains why you're so good at it,” Shoyo figured, imagining the fear of having someone like Kageyama come after him. He thought back to his naive self who found a vren covered in scars but also toned with muscles, who had eyes full of experience and rarely ever spoke.

Kageyama looked at him, studying Shoyo's face. He scratched Shoyo’s hair with his fingers.

"Does that scare you?"

Shoyo let himself think about it for a moment, not complaining about the fingers in his hair either.

“It scares me to think of what you’ve been through,” he finally admitted, “and it scares me to even imagine you losing your freedom once again.”

A single drop of rain fell down from above, the noise almost echoing in the silence.

“But I’m not scared _of_ you- or well… maybe a little bit still,” Shoyo sheepishly admitted.

Kageyama raised an eyebrow.

“What?” Shoyo defended himself, “Sometimes you’re scary with your big claws and sharp teeth of malicious intent. But I do trust you, which I’ve told you before.”

The words seemed to be acceptable, Kageyama leaning down to kiss Shoyo’s hair where he only reached the top of his head.

Licking his lips and scooting a bit upwards, his foot kicking against his brace where it leaned to the side, Shoyo kissed Kageyama once more. Sighing against his lips he felt the restlessness of the nightmare and his worries wash off, at least for the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading ♡
> 
> I'm contemplating possibly going a bit further with their making out, _ifyouknowwhatImean_. I mean, I will not make it explicit enough to change the rating but I'll write some smut if you guys are into it. I'll leave the decision to you whether you want it or not~
> 
> First draft of one of the scenes;
> 
> “Alright, let’s cross,” Shoyo mumbled, getting to his feet. On the other side of the river both Tendo and Kenma had sat down, evidently tired of waiting. Kageyama turned around to throw the bag across, letting out a loud "Yeet!" 
> 
> Kuroo caught all items before dunking his chest and giving them a peace sign.


	4. Katagami

Stretching his arms above him Shoyo felt his back crack not only once but twice. He was used to sleeping on the ground but his body had been accustomed to the makeshift bed he’d made with his blankets back in the cave. He was also fairly certain there was a damned root growing right beneath his hips at the moment.

Turning his head he did a double take, eyes falling on Kageyama who was watching him from his spot on the bed. Shoyo couldn’t prevent the blush that flamed up over his cheeks, instead opting to fall back to the bed. Kageyama’s hair was wild from where Shoyo had been tugging on it, his lips still red from their morning kissing session and Shoyo imagined he looked similar.

“You’re really beautiful,” Shoyo mumbled, daring to voice his thoughts and placing a hand on Kageyama’s jaw. “I’m not sure I ever told you but I think about it all the time I see you like this.”

The only change in the vren’s expression was the slight smile in his eyes. With all the different shades of green behind him, the forest stuck in mid spring and a fir branch sticking up right behind his head Kageyama’s eyes looked incredibly blue in the contrast. His skin was slightly flushed and apart from white and red scars here and there his body was almost blemish free.

Kageyama sighed as he leaned forwards, tugging a strand of Shoyo’s hair behind his ear.

“And while I despise the sun for the heat it brings me during summer,” he started, a mischievous glint in his eye, voice rough from either sleep or kissing, “I suddenly also long for it, only because it will make your freckles more visible.”

Shoyo immediately started spluttering, feeling his face redden even further and leaning away with a face of shock.

“You can’t just say that,” he grumbled, looking to the side where he suddenly found a very interesting tree.

“What, so you can call me beautiful but I can not say I like your freckles?” Kageyama asked, humor in his tone.

“No,” Shoyo decided. After a short moment of silence he glanced over his shoulder at Kageyama again, feeling the corners of his mouth tug. He couldn’t hold in his laughter for long.

***-***-***

As the five of them were out in the clear, walking along the bare, rocky valley the sun was out and it was strong. Evidence of the spring that had arrived the weather changed from day to day but it was clearly getting warmer. Shoyo could feel his bare shoulders burn with the heat, constantly adjusting his backpack’s straps so they wouldn’t cut into his skin. He tried not to think about what the sun hitting his face would do either, his heart unconsciously speeding up every now and then as he remembered.

Kageyama and Kuroo had to be the most bothered by the strong sun nonetheless, considering their black, long fur. Yet neither of them showed any evidence of it. Their tongues didn’t hang out of their mouths like Shoyo pictured dogs doing, instead their breathing seemed calculated and quiet. Perhaps it was unconscious, considering they were experts at sneaking.

Yet when the edge of the next forest came closer and closer Kuroo was the first one to start sprinting, Kenma close behind. Kageyama carefully picked up his speed, at least giving Shoyo time to hold on because soon he was running quicker than any human could.

Shoyo couldn’t help but let out a quiet shriek when they broke through the treeline, the bushes shaking with the wind caused by the creatures movement, leaves flying in the air. Shoyo’s hands were holding on tight, maybe even white-knuckling it at one point, his eyes narrowed to slits as he tried to see through the wind. He trusted Kageyama and knew he had good control over his body but as he zig-zagged between trees at almost the same speed as he did while running on bare land Shoyo felt deathly afraid they’d suddenly hit a tree or a branch head on.

Kuroo was the first to reach the river and walked straight into it, the water splashing with his movement. Kenma chose the shallow section of the river, only submerging his legs to drink. They were all panting by now Shoyo noted, at least it was proof they weren’t immortal, mythical creatures.

Kageyama had the decency to let Shoyo off first before he basically rolled into the water.

Shoyo was looking forward to a bath himself and felt like he should use the momentum from the sun warming him to get into the cold river before he wussed out.

First struggling with his boots he then got the rest of his clothes off, convincing himself to ignore the present company before kicking _all_ his clothes off. In the bottom of his bag were the small remains of his soap bar, most of the lavender petals for scent gone by now.

Putting his boots and support to the side Shoyo scooted across the grass, closer to the river, sticking a hand in it.

Fuck, it was cold.

‘Alright, momentum. Remember the hot sun. You probably smell awful too.’

Getting in took him a moment, Shoyo cursing when the cold water moved against his stomach.

To his left he caught sight of Tendo choosing to bend down to the river to drink, perhaps not a fan of water. He was the only one who didn’t get in.

Shoyo found a rock underneath his good foot, balancing on it as he bent down to dip his chest only to slip on whatever was slimy beneath the surface. Pushing himself forwards he instead swam towards Kageyama in front of him, grabbing around his neck to steady himself.

“Get off,” a deep voice spoke right by his ear, Shoyo blinking. Slowly turning his head to the wet vren he was grabbing he stared straight into brown eyes.

“Oh,” was all Shoyo could manage to get out, carefully moving his arms from Kuroo’s neck. A large, clawed hand curled around his stomach in the water, pulling him away from the vren and against the other furry creature.

Kageyama grunted a little but Shoyo quietly held onto the _correct_ vren, gesturing back to the edge of the river where he left the soap.

It wasn’t the first time Shoyo had confused Kuroo with Kageyama. Back at the mountain he had mistook them while watching them from afar a couple times, but calling the wrong name up close was a lot more rude apparently. Shoyo had steadied himself on Kuroo more than once, mistaking him for Kageyama only to have a massive, blue-eyed vren glaring at him a couple metres away. The only one who found it incredibly funny was Kenma and the massive vren called Tsukishima.

And after a day or two, maybe Shoyo secretly thought it was a little funny too.

***-***-***

Brushing his hands against the tall grass felt nice. It was mostly made up of soft tufts of some sort of rye, sharp grass every now and then. Shoyo had one arm underneath his head, the other feeling the grass where Kageyama passed through the forest beneath him. Shoyo’s body shook with certain steps and he had to hold on whenever the vren sped up.

Kuroo suddenly spoke somewhere up ahead, Shoyo turning his attention to the words only to discover they weren’t in a language he understood. Kuroo seemed to catch himself mid-sentence and started again.

“There’s a castle up ahead, keep an eye out,” he said.

“Thanks for the inclusion,” Tendo huffed.

Shoyo had put two and two together earlier and understood that Tendo didn’t speak the foreign language. Kuroo’s words were thus not aimed at Shoyo to keep an eye out but probably only the vrens. Shoyo knew they could possibly see but mainly hear a much longer distance than he could.

Soon enough Shoyo caught sight of a wooden fence appearing behind some trees, parting the forest in two where they were walking. He trusted the creatures to scent if any humans got near but sat up straighter nonetheless.

With his mood upbeat Shoyo leaned forwards a bit, Kageyama grunting slightly underneath him. It wouldn’t be the first time Shoyo got him unbalanced but it would most definitely end up with Shoyo on the ground again if he continued. He hummed a little, reaching forwards to brush his hands over his nose, his eyes. Even cupping his fingers over his eyes had Kageyama still walking in the same direction, not even stumbling over roots. He wasn’t even growling yet.

Gently resting his head between his ears Shoyo made the split second decision to face one of his fears and carefully tug two fingers into the corners of Kageyama’s mouth, tugging his lips into a makeshift smile. In the moment Shoyo desperately wished there was a mirror in front of them so he could see the result.

“You sure are the epitome of joy, Kageyama,” Tendo said in front of them, Shoyo quickly letting go of Kageyama in embarrassment. The vren beneath him said nothing but as Tendo turned back Shoyo pressed his lips together in amusement.

Feeling slightly guilty he spent the next couple of minutes neatly brushing through his fur and scratching the front of his neck and chest, just where Kageyama liked it.

***-***-***

The field was full of wildflowers and whatever sort of grass that took up the majority of the ground. It might’ve been farmland years ago considering the lack of older trees. A few young oaks were sticking up here and there, a couple years at best.

Shoyo watched a few rabbits running around, taking turns to look up every now and then, heads turning and ears stretching to listen for sound. Yet even with those large ears they somehow didn’t notice the massive creatures further away.

Behind him the vrens were sharing an elk, Tendo having taken it down alone when he ran ahead. Shoyo looked over his shoulder only to watch Kageyama use his clawed hands to rip off one of the back legs.

Turning back to the rabbits Shoyo took another apricot from the bag, savoring the sweet taste on his tongue. He watched one of the bunnies suddenly jump onto another, bouncing away. Shoyo snickered at the sight. It was spring after all, he figured.

It didn’t take long before they were finished behind him, Shoyo succeeding in not jumping when Kageyama appeared behind him, head looking over his shoulder out at the field. He licked his lips, Shoyo leaning away from his maw both to keep safe from the smell of raw meat and the sight of his sharp teeth.

“What? Are you still hungry?” he asked as he noticed Kageyama watching the rabbits.

“No,” Kageyama answered, carefully sitting down with his chest against Shoyo’s back. He nosed up his neck, around his shoulder and quickly licked his nape. The human, tired of constantly pushing him away simply accepted the scenting. He sighed as he felt Kageyama sniff down his back, curiosity making the vren push his head under Shoyo’s arm to smell his side.

Shoyo let out a short yelp when Kageyama swiftly curled his arm around his chest and pulled him back towards him, making Shoyo stumble against his warm body. Looking up he could only see the underside of Kageyama’s chin, the creature humming contentedly where he sat, his human nearly hidden by his large shape.

Narrowing his eyes Shoyo looked out towards the bunnies again, putting two and two together.

It was spring.

 _Spring_.

Shoyo wouldn’t ask because he didn’t want to tease Kageyama. Hell, for all he knew it might just be a coincidence and perhaps mating season for vrens weren’t a thing. Or maybe it was a sensitive topic, considering most vrens didn’t really talk about starting a family or whatnot. For all Shoyo knew the breeding between vrens was mostly prompted by humans looking to make money.

Reaching a hand up he scratched somewhere under his jaw, smiling to himself.

A low growl suddenly started in Kageyama’s throat, almost making Shoyo vibrate where he stood so close against his chest. Soon the reason why was apparent as Tendo appeared to Kageyama’s right, walking around to stare at them. He gave Shoyo a judging look.

“Gross,” he said, Kageyama’s growl growing even louder.

Shoyo chose to only roll his eyes, turning his back to Tendo to lean in closer against Kageyama. It seemed to do the trick and soon the noises stopped.

They might be mythical creatures of unknown origins with incredible capabilities, but sometimes they were just like children, thought Shoyo.

***-***-***

The following two days were spent walking across the massive land apparently called Nerima. It was mostly forest and old forests at that, the trees tall with at least hundreds of years of age. Shoyo wasn’t sure he and Kageyama had taken this direction when they first went this way.

The third morning Shoyo woke up with an awful headache and had to force himself to drink more water. Perhaps it was some sort of virus; he hadn’t been sick in a really long while after all.

“Did you eat something?” Kageyama asked, nosing at his stomach once again. Shoyo shook his head, too tired to swat him away. With the birds somehow louder than usual Shoyo only leaned forwards, hiding his face in the warm fur. He hummed against it, keeping his lips closed so as to not get any hairs in his mouth.

Shoyo usually started the day by walking for a bit but for once he happily accepted the ride from Kageyama. He lied flat instead of sitting upright, his body somehow with war with itself. One part of him wanted to sleep, he felt exhausted and the moments he fell asleep were wonderful. Another part of his body was harshly fighting whatever was wrong with him, his legs and arms aching while his head continued to throb like his heart had traveled up into his skull.

From his childhood Shoyo remembered willow tree bark helping with headaches but there wouldn’t be any growing this far north. Feverfew flowers could possibly grow in the flower fields but it was still early spring.

“-yama,” Shoyo attempted to speak, having to clear his voice. He felt the vren beneath him turn his head to look at him with one of his eyes, continuing to walk.

“If you see any feverfew could you stop and wake me up?” he asked, blinking when the bright sun shone into his eyes between the trees. He would turn his head again but his neck was starting to strain from only being turned one way.

“Feverfew?” Kageyama asked.

“They’re flowers that look like daisies, those ones with a yellow centre and white petals. They might not have bloomed yet though.”

Kageyama hummed in reply, Shoyo carefully sitting up to take a drink. He felt a little dizzy in doing so but the water helped. The other vrens had been surprisingly silent and hadn’t mocked him much, apart from Kuroo complaining about humans and their tendencies to get sick too easily.

A strong wind woke Shoyo up from a sleep he couldn’t remember falling into a moment later. His hair brushed from his head, his nose scrunching at the scent of cow parsley flowers. Eyelids fluttering open he caught sight of Tendo a few steps away, looking at him with his head hung low. He wasn’t sure how much time had passed but the sun certainly had moved across the sky.

With a sudden breath Shoyo sat up, his front aching from sleeping on Kageyama’s back. In front of him Kenma was sniffing some flowers, Kuroo sitting still up ahead on a mossy boulder.

“I think it’s feverfew, not daisies,” Kenma declared, looking towards Kageyama only to glance up at Shoyo.

“Thank fuck,” Shoyo grunted, rolling to the side while holding on to Kageyama. He succeeded in not falling to the ground and limped on stiff legs towards the plant, carefully getting to his knees. He knew he was supposed to dry the leaves for tea or something but was sure eating the leaves would do the same. Most of the flowers hadn’t bloomed yet and Shoyo was impressed Kenma, supposedly, had been able to seek them out anyway. Though he supposed the vrens would know the scent more than the sight of a plant.

Picking some leaves that looked clean, Shoyo shoved a few in his mouth. It didn’t taste good at all, quite bitter and similar to those awful salads his mother used to make. Digging into his backpack Shoyo took out an apricot for better taste. It worked well and he got a few more leaves into him, not sure how many he was supposed to take.

Kageyama walked up to him, nosing at the flowers at quite the distance. He stared at them with suspicion and Shoyo found himself smiling for the first time that day. Taking out the empty container of salt he stuffed as many leaves as he could inside. The remaining plant looked quite ridiculous where it swung in the wind, naked of its leaves with a flower at the top.

Reaching forwards he picked it off, turning to Kageyama to place it behind his ear, pushing it into his fur. The vren only stared at him in response and Shoyo smiled wider.

***-***-***

Shoyo could smell the stench of fish and ocean when they were nearing the port town. He remembered that it had been raining when they’d been there, the winds from the sea harsh.

Yet it would be the first civilisation since Amemaru up north and Shoyo wasn’t sure that village could even be called a civilisation. It certainly wasn’t a town, barely a village.

He glanced at Kuroo in front of them, wondering if they were going to turn before they got closer where humans might spot them. If he had been alone with Kageyama Shoyo was fairly certain he would’ve spent some of his money on a real bed for once. He was damn well determined to get his hands on some real food at least. If it had to be fish head soup then it would be fish head soup. Shoyo was desperate for anything but raw or burned meat.

A moment later Kuroo came to a stop, Tendo apparently taking the chance to rest for a minute, rolling onto his side in the moss.

“A friend of mine lives close by,” he started, sounding almost hesitant. “The human he lives with would probably invite us in to spend the night, which might be good for you,” Kuroo added, glancing in Shoyo’s direction.

To be fair Shoyo had started getting better since yesterday, his headache at least mostly gone. He still felt warm and cold at the same time, body still worn out but he was getting better.

“He might be interested in joining us to Miyagi as well,” Kuroo finished, eyes falling to Kageyama’s. Shoyo absently reached over to brush between the vren’s ears.

“Is it implied we can sleep in real beds as well?” Shoyo asked, not even bothering to sound nonchalant.

“It’s a big house so probably,” Kuroo replied.

Everyone seemed to agree on the plan and Kuroo led the group forwards, traveling between the trees, close enough to the port that Shoyo was worried they’d be spotted. Even he could hear the fishermen yell and the harbor bells rings.

‘A big house’ was an understatement. Shoyo stared up at an iron fence with spears at the top, a manor behind the large gates in front of them. It was built in some sort of reddish stone, the edges sharp and the building almost toweringly large. Shoyo could see at least six windows.

Still hidden behind trees outside he kept his eyes towards the house while Kuroo and the others changed behind him. Kageyama appeared first, wearing the clothes Shoyo had carried in his backpack. They were much too light for the weather, at least during the night, but Kageyama didn’t seem to complain. Shoyo tried to smooth out the wrinkles in Kageyama’s shirt without much luck.

“Elise is not a fan of vrens,” Kuroo said, appearing by their side. He was wearing the red, yellow and blue Amemaru jacket once more, the bag around his shoulder looking empty. Shoyo had figured out that they carried their clothes in that when on four legs. Then Shoyo recalled what Kuroo just said.

“Wait what?”

“She doesn’t like how we’re treated but she’s also quite scared of us, which is a bit comical.”

“Why?” Shoyo asked, glancing at Kenma who was busy picking pieces of grass from his fur.

“You’ll see,” Kuroo only said. “Nonetheless she doesn’t know we’re not humans so don’t blabber your mouth-”

“Excuse me?”

“-And we’ll only stay one night then we’re off. Tendo, are you done?” Kuroo finished, ignoring Shoyo.

A tall red-haired man appeared from the forest, brushing off his clothes of leaves which seemed to all be dyed in different greenish colors, all pieces well worn and patched. His boots were also faded and in need of some leather wax.

Shoyo wasn’t sure what face or body he had expected but this certainly wasn’t it. Tendo looked human, more convincing than Kageyama and even Kuroo did. It wasn’t in his facial structure or anything, rather more how he behaved. He didn’t stare silently and intently as Kageyama had a tendency to do nor did he look stiff and uncomfortable in his human body.

Sure, he cracked his neck to the side once, shaking his hands a little but then he looked like any someone at all. Someone who had been through a lot, evidently.

Across his nose was a faded, long scar, going up towards his temple just narrowingly missing his left eye. Down his right jaw were two others, undeniably looking claw-like. His neck was full of white and red marks, at least mostly looking faded.

As Tendo’s hair moved in the wind Shoyo couldn’t help himself by sneaking another glance. At least he could keep in the gasp as he caught sight of one of the thoroughly deformed ears, somehow looking even worse in human form.

It was impossible not to wonder what Tendo had been through.

Said human-looking vren then turned his head, catching Shoyo’s eyes. Shoyo quietly lowered his head, keeping his mouth shut as he thought about fighting rings and assasination vrens.

There were two guards by the gate, one of them taking a horse to inform this Lady Elise that a person named Kuroo had arrived.

Shoyo absently patted the fur on Kenma’s back, the group having decided on a story where Shoyo was in need of a vren when traveling, because of his disability.

And Kenma had been clear he would not accept having to sleep out in the woods.

“If you make me sleep in the damp forest while you enjoy luxury sheets inside just because you can turn into hairless mon-” he had hissed before Kuroo promising him he would try to convince Elise.

The story made sense though and was the only logical explanation to bringing a vren into a house where the owner apparently disliked the creatures.

“She doesn’t dislike u- them,” Kuroo said back at the present, correcting himself in the presence of the remaining guard. “She respects them but would rather prefer they were free, last I heard at least.”

“I see,” Shoyo nodded. He wanted to ask more questions but kept his mouth shut because of the company they had. The guard was staring intently at them all, seemingly taking his job very seriously. He looked quite young, perhaps still in training. Shoyo wasn’t sure how much training a gate guard would need.

The other guard soon returned on his horse, the mare clearly happy to be allowed to run for a while, letting out a loud snort before shaking its head and mane.

“Elise welcomes you into her house,” the guard declared.

“Thank you,” Kuroo replied with a nod.

Then an awkward silence fell over them where Kuroo and the guard turned to look at the younger guard, still standing straight as a board on his spot. The guard on the horse cleared his throat and the younger guard almost jumped into the air, looking back at his associate only to realize he had the keys on his belt. He jumped into action by finally unlocking the gates, pulling one open for the group to pass through.

Shoyo gave him a small smile as they entered, both to be kind but also to suppress his laughter.

Elise was an old woman, her hair long but grey and skin wrinkly around her eyes. She was wearing a fancy dress in a violet color, embroidered with different patterns that just looked like scribbles to Shoyo. Her dialect was odd but her language clearly upper class, holding out her hand for all the boys to hold and bow to.

The doors to the manor were open wide behind her, Shoyo only catching a glimpse of the enormous foyer inside.

“This is Shoyo,” Kuroo introduced, “I know Lady Elise does not enjoy the presence of vrens but he travels with one simply because of his disability. The vren is well trained and behaved, bred by a respectable family down south.”

Lady Elise let her eyes fall onto Kenma not for the first time since she’d greeted them outside. He supposed it was lucky that Kenma was the only one who couldn’t change his shape though. Kuroo, Kageyama and Tendo all looked like monsters in their true forms no matter how hard they tried, not to mention the scars that littered their bodies. Kenma had a clean coat and he was seemingly the only one bothered to keep himself looking neat too.

Shoyo attempted to blink his most innocent eyes at her when she glanced his way.

“Very well,” she nodded. “I will make an exception for you, Kuroo.”

“You have my sincere appreciation,” Kuroo said with another bow, a charming smile on his lips. Not for the first time Shoyo was reminded of how well Kuroo could play human too. Sure, Tendo seemed the least suspicious and blended in surprisingly well for his many scars but Kuroo had a charm about him. Then again, if Shoyo hadn’t known the truth behind Kuroo’s nature he assumed humans would conceive him as simply mysterious.

Kuroo and Lady Elise continued to chatter as they entered the house, Shoyo’s eyes going wild as he looked around the place.

There were two large staircases on either side of the foyer, the stone steps looking almost completely flat. Perhaps from years of age. In the center, close to the door that would presumably lead to the courtyard was a grand harp with a small chair beside it. Shoyo’s fingers itched to touch it. He had never seen an instrument like that in such good condition this close up.

Kageyama gently pushed him forwards when the group continued towards the left staircase, a maid coming down the stairs to stop at the last one and give them all a deep bow.

“Hana will show you to your rooms,” Lady Elise declared, “my knees aren’t that well today so I’d rather not take the trip. Make yourself at home and the bells will ring when the appetizer is ready.”

“Once again, thank you dearly,” Kuroo said with a warm smile. The older woman gave him a snort and waved with her hand, the beads around her arm clanking together.

“Hurry on then,” she said while turning towards the hallway downstairs.

Shoyo needed some help from Kageyama to manage the steps, only embarrassed by taking longer time than the others because of the pretty maid waiting as well. When she walked down the left Shoyo stared at her brown hair done in a short braid. She somehow reminded him of someone.

“There are four rooms available for you; two with windows to the west. Which would you prefer, gentlemen?” she asked, keeping her eyes mostly at their feet.

“I don’t think it matters that much,” Kuroo replied when no one else did, heading for the first door. Tendo walked past him to the next one which left two doors for the remaining three. Shoyo opened the door closest to him, looking inside a spacious room with- _Yes_! A window.

“Kageyama,” Kuroo called behind them, Shoyo glancing over his shoulder. It was evident Kageyama had attempted to follow Shoyo inside his room, the other dark haired man staring at him.

“Can I have a word with you before dinner?” Kuroo asked and Kageyama stood still for a moment before following his brother inside his room, the door shutting. Shoyo gave the maid another small smile and she gave him a bow before disappearing down the stairs.

Kenma followed Shoyo inside his room, sitting down on the bear pelt in the center of the room.

Shoyo scratched his head a little. Kageyama had been carrying his backpack since he’d turned human so Shoyo didn’t exactly know what to do. He didn’t want to sit on the bed with his dirty clothes and instead chose the wooden chair by the balcony.

Shoyo and Kenma quietly looked at each other across the room.

“I’ll take Kageyama’s room tonight, if it wasn’t clear,” Kenma then said, carefully lying down on the carpet.

“Oh,” Shoyo said, slowly nodding. It made sense; they could switch during the night as long as no one saw them do so. Shoyo liked Kenma but he’d much rather spend the night with Kageyama, no matter which form he took.

“There’s a bath downstairs if you didn’t hear her,” Kenma then added. “I don’t think anyone else will take advantage of it so you’re free to.”

“That does sound nice,” Shoyo hummed, glancing outside towards the courtyard. To his awe there was a small labyrinth of hedges, looking a bit funny when the leaves hadn't completely come in yet. A smaller pond was halfway frozen over in the yard too, a couple geese sitting on the side, almost like they were patiently waiting for the last thin ice to finally break.

Shoyo pushed himself to his feet again, walking over to the door. It was odd getting to walk on a level, hard floor again after spending so much time in the forest. He almost forgot how easy it was to walk on a flat surface, even with his bad leg.

Opening the door he found that Kuroo’s was still shut, and ‘Kageyama’s room’ on the end still empty. Shoyo pursed his lips, leaning against Kuroo’s door to see if he could hear them inside.

Straining his hearing Shoyo narrowed his eyes, sure he could hear mumbling inside. Then the door suddenly yanked open and he had to steady himself against the doorframe, almost falling against Kuroo.

“H-hi, I just uh, wanted my bag,” Shoyo tried, looking up at the sour looking vren. Kuroo looked like he was about done with Shoyo’s antics and sighed as he walked back inside his room. Kageyama was standing by the wall, his arms crossed. Picking up the bag beside him he walked over to Shoyo.

“I’m gonna take a bath, I think,” Shoyo said to the both of them. “...if that’s okay.”

“I will come with you,” Kageyama said at the same time as Kuroo said “Kageyama, you will not go with him.”

The two brothers turned to stare at each other.

“He’s right,” Shoyo supplied, “it would be a little weird.”

He hadn’t expected the hurt in Kageyama’s eyes. Shoyo felt his stomach drop. “No, no, I m-mean it might be a little weird even if we were like, married. Which we’re not, but we’re uh, something? A c-couple? A… are we a couple?” Shoyo hesitantly asked Kuroo who just stared at him like he wanted to be anywhere else than have this conversation with the two.

“Just go take your bath, for fucks sake,” Kuroo sighed into his hand.

“Okay,” Shoyo whispered while nodding. He turned to Kageyama and grabbed his bag, making a one second-decision to reach up and pull him down for a quick kiss.

“I’ll see you at dinner,” he promised and then hurried outside before they could see him flush red. He didn’t hear any voices behind him and carefully but quickly took the steps down to the ground floor. He caught sight of a second maid running about and gently called out for her attention. Shoyo felt so outside of his own element.

“Sir,” she said and bowed her head to him. The formality just made him uncomfortable.

“Yeah, sorry. Uh, was-was there a bath available? I feel a little worn from the travels and caught a fever the other day…” he said and she once again bowed.

“Of course sir, I’ll run you a bath. If you would be so kind as to follow me,” she said, gesturing to the right.

The guest's bath was a wooden tub fit for a larger man than Shoyo. It was half full of cold water and she explained she would return with boiling water in a moment.

Shoyo didn’t want to undress before the bath was ready so he sat down on the small extension in the stone wall, an oil lamp the only source of light in the room. Shoyo caught sight of a few candles and took it upon himself to light a few of them.

When the maid returned she looked a little surprised but hurried to pour the scalding water into the bath where it mixed with the cold to create a lukewarm temperature. She didn’t comment on the candles and Shoyo wondered if it was rude of him to light them. It took her two more trips before Shoyo promised the water was at a pleasant temperature.

“Are you sure, sir?” she asked, looking towards the bathtub.

“Yes, it’s very nice. Thank you very much,” Shoyo promised, a hand inside feeling the warm water.

“If you say so,” she said and bowed, leaving the room. Shoyo felt himself exhale and started unbuttoning his clothes. It was always scary to be naked in a foreign place and the door didn’t have a lock. Shoyo assured himself he was safe. Even if Kuroo and Tendo might leave him he knew Kageyama (and possibly Kenma) wouldn’t.

As usual Shoyo’s support took a moment to remove but the water was still pleasantly warm when he entered. It felt amazing inside and Shoyo let out a small whimper as he submerged his whole body. He held his nose with two fingers before dipping his head as well, the warm water against his cold cheeks wonderful.

There was a bar of soap with something like yellow tulip petals in it beside the tub. It was clearly used and Shoyo took a minute to wonder whether he was allowed to borrow some. After a long moment of contemplation he finally chose to take it, using it quickly as if someone would run into the room and yell _“Aha, thief!”_ the moment he did.

His hair felt weirdly smooth afterwards, to the point where Shoyo couldn’t stop running his fingers through it. He clearly needed a trim and added a scissor on his mental shopping list. His knife could probably do the job but it wouldn’t be cute.

A knock on the door gave Shoyo a near heart attack and the water splashed as he tried to hide his whole body underwater in case someone entered.

“Y-yes?”

“If you would like, sir, there are clean clothes available for you. Lady Elise insisted,” the same maid as before spoke.

Shoyo glanced towards his own clothes haphazardly shoved inside his backpack. He assumed the clothes were only available to borrow, but he wouldn’t mind a night of luxury garments, he supposed. Perhaps she would offer him peasants clothes, but it would be something else than his worn rags. Of course his pants from Amemaru were new and comfortable, but they were already a bit dirty.

“Okay, thank you,” Shoyo yelled to the door, “That sounds nice.”

In less than a second the maid entered the room, Shoyo awkwardly hiding himself with his hands considering the bath water was mostly see through. He had dirtied it quite a bit after all.

She didn’t seem to care about his nakedness at all and simply set the clothes down beside his backpack, the fabric looking suspiciously clean and white.

“Lady Elise told me to inform you they are past clothes of her son who has now grown out of them. You are free to keep them if you wish,” she told him all the while keeping her eyes averted. With a small bow she hurried out of the room.

Shoyo turned to look at the clothes once more, biting his lips. He almost never wore white because it was a hassle to keep clean.

After drying himself with a cloth Shoyo held up the clothes, raising his eyebrow a bit. The shorts were made of linen, a tough fabric in a light grey color. The shirt on the other hand was the white piece, thin in his hands but sturdy enough to tug. The buttons were tiny but fit inside the holes, Shoyo feeling a bit stiff in it but comfortable enough. He sneakily cleaned his boots a bit with the cloth too before putting them on. There was no mirror inside but he wondered if he looked like a rich man’s boy by now.

***-***-***

Shoyo cried when he had his first proper meal in such a long time.

He quickly dried his tears and was pretty certain he had gotten away with it. Kuroo and Lady Elise were talking at the head of the table while Shoyo sat opposite Kenma and beside Kageyama who stared at him in silence. Alright, so Kageyama caught him. That wasn’t very unexpected though.

“I’m okay, it’s just good,” Shoyo whispered, giving Kageyama a small laugh.

The vren seemed to accept it and awkwardly went back to his own food. He wasn’t very good with cutlery and Shoyo would’ve laughed if they were alone. Instead he focused on his own food. It was trout or salmon or whatever she’d said with brussel sprouts and spring beets. The sauce clearly had wine or liquor in it but Shoyo cleaned his place sparkling clean nonetheless. The appetizer had been some sort of biscuit with a sweet red goo on top, just as tasty that.

Everyone also had a large glass of ale in front of them. When the maids returned to take their plates the grand doors suddenly opened to reveal two men in hunting gear.

“Mother, I didn’t know we had company,” a freakishly tall man exclaimed, a bow hanging around his chest and back. He had large eyes and the greyish tone to his hair looked odd. Even though the color appeared faded he was clearly around Shoyo’s age. The man behind him was much shorter, his hair a light reddish brown in contrast, a bag of arrows on his back.

“Still bad at bringing home prey I see?” Kuroo asked across the table, staring at the newcomers while standing up. Shoyo watched Tendo stand as well, perhaps it was a respect thing and he quickly got to his feet, tugging on Kageyama’s arm for him to do the same.

“Maybe I did catch something but didn’t bring it home,” the tall man grinned. He walked across the room to grasp Kuroo’s hand, standing even taller than him.

“And eat it raw in the forest?” Kuroo asked with feigned shock, “what a beast you are, Lord Lev.”

“Ahh, it’s good to see you,” the taller man called Lev said, seemingly unable to contain himself as he abandoned the handshake and instead hugged Kuroo. Shoyo almost felt his jaw drop.

“Alright Lev, don’t strangle our guests,” Lady Elise chuckled. She nodded to the man still in the doorway and he nodded back, a silent exchange apparently passing between the two.

“Yaku, would you be so kind as to get my son into proper clothes and then you can join us for dinner,” she said, having kept seated since they entered. Shoyo assumed she had the highest authority in the room, or perhaps her son did, but her sitting could also be because of her bad legs.

“Of course, Lady Elise,” Yaku replied and walked over to quite literally grab Lev by the arm and pull him outside.

“It’s been so long since my son’s seen you,” Lady Elise said, as if trying to explain herself.

“No worries, I’ve missed Lord Lev too,” Kuroo assured her with a short laugh.

Shoyo had no idea if it was all his true emotions or a facade; well practiced by someone proficient at blending in and fooling humans into a false sense of security.

***-***-***

Lady Elise’s son Lev soon sat at the table with them, his servant or friend or whatever he was, Yaku by his side. The maids brought the two of them platters of the main course while bringing the rest dessert. Shoyo hadn’t even expected dessert, he barely had any room left in his stomach.

Staring at his plate was something apparently called a marzipan cake. There was even a small flower as a garnish. Shoyo glanced at Lady Elise’s plate to make sure if he was supposed to eat the flower or not. He noted she had pushed it to the side.

Kageyama was once again sniffing his hair beside him, Shoyo turning to give him a silent look. He assumed the vren wasn’t a fan of his pleasantly smelling hair. Anything strongly perfumed was usually a no to the vrens.

Glancing to his right Shoyo caught sight of Kenma obediently sitting by the wall. He wished he could sneak him some cake but was too worried he’d break some sort of etiquette by doing so. Plus, as far as he knew the vrens weren’t too big fans of human food. They had eaten most of every dish but perhaps only for pleasantries.

There hadn’t been any meat during any of the dishes, which was to Shoyo’s delight but perhaps to the vren’s dismay.

“-and we are looking to expand in summer,” Lord Lev said, Shoyo catching the last of it. He had finished his dessert probably too quickly than intended and he placed a hand over his stomach.

“Dear, I’d like it if you busied yourself with finding a lady first of all,” Lady Elise said to her son, giving him a look.

Lord Lev only gave her a sheepish look and no reply.

“What happened to Lady Brooker?” Kuroo asked, taking a bite of his cake. In response Lord Lev quickly turned his head in Kuroo’s direction with a glare while Yaku smiled to himself in silence. It seemed to be an inside joke then.

“Alright,” Lady Elise declared a moment later when the windows outside were fully dark, the night having arrived. “I will take my leave for the day. It was a pleasure to see you again Kuroo. Don’t you young men stay up too late now.”

With that Lady Elise and one of the maids exited the room, the doors echoing shut behind them.

A silence drew upon the room, Shoyo pausing where he was mid-bite of digging into Kageyama’s abandoned dessert.

Lord Lev then turned to the remaining maid, smiling at her. “Hana, would you mind giving us some privacy. Yaku can clean off the table later, so go to bed if you please.”

“Of course, my Lord. Thank you, my Lord” she said with a deep bow. She took the smaller exit that must lead into the kitchen compared to the one they had entered from earlier.

A silence once more fell over the room and Shoyo noted that all of the vrens had stilled, staring at nothing. Were they… listening?

“Kuroo, can we go for a run tonight, please,” Lord Lev was the first one to speak, Shoyo nearly jumping with his voice.

“Weren’t you just out?” Kuroo asked, his smile having mostly dropped since Lady Elise left.

“We just hunted some foxes. Plus, Yaku can’t keep up if I run for real,” the tall man said, his eyes bright.

Shoyo glanced between the two.

“Maybe. I’m looking forward to a real bed,” Kuroo said, pushing away the plate of dessert.

“I’ll join you,” Tendo was the one to speak, almost for the first time since dinner.

Lady Elise had asked Tendo only two questions when she was making the rounds at the start of dinner earlier. Kuroo had introduced most of them; Kageyama as his brother, which was the truth. He told her Tendo and Shoyo, Kenma added to that of course, were companions from his travels down south. When Lady Elise asked Shoyo and Tendo whether they’d been to Miyagi, Shoyo could awkwardly answer when Tendo kept silent. Lady Elise had asked them if they’d visited some kind of botanical garden. Shoyo lied and said yes. When she said the blue clematis bushes there were her favorite Shoyo had simply agreed, despite having no clue what sort of plant that was. Kageyama had mostly nodded when she turned her questions to him, Kuroo quickly taking over the conversation once more.

“We’ve been walking at fucking snail speed since we left the mountains,” Tendo then added, eyes falling on Shoyo. The human only glared back.

“Why?” Lord Lev asked, raising an eyebrow as he looked at Shoyo.

“He’s human,” Kuroo supplied, resting his chin in his hand.

Lord Lev’s eyes seemed to widen a bit, then he turned to Kuroo with an obvious question on his face.

“Yes, he knows. He’s Kageyama’s… girlfriend or something.”

“Oi,” Shoyo couldn’t help but to grunt in reply, holding his fork tightly in his hand.

“That’s nice,” Lord Lev said, though with some uncertainty, “I thought your brother was dead.”

“So did I,” Kuroo shrugged. “Kageyama claims the human found him down south and made him take the oath before dragging him across the land to save his sister or something. He’s free now though, as far as I know.”

Shoyo wanted to object but there wasn’t really any lie to his words. He simply stared sourly at his plate.

“Quit being such an ass, Kuroo,” Kenma was the one to say, jumping onto the chair beside Shoyo. He didn’t make any attempt to ask for any of the dessert left. Kageyama only looked bored on Shoyo’s other side.

Tendo fell into laughter and Yaku seemed to suppress a smile while he gestured to the food left on his plate in question, Kenma shaking his head.

“Hey, Yaku made me swear first too,” Lord Lev replied, gesturing to the brown haired man beside him. “I don’t blame him. I’m terrifying.”

“I don’t know about terrifying,” Kuroo snorted.

Shoyo narrowed his eyes as he listened to Kuroo, Lord Lev and Tendo continue their conversation. He realized Yaku was watching him and Shoyo awkwardly smiled, wondering if he wanted something. When there was a pause in the conversation Yaku seemingly took the chance.

“So you’re human?” he asked, staring sharply at him.

“Yes?” Shoyo replied, blinking.

“And you’re dating Kageyama?” he continued and Shoyo felt all eyes in the room fall on him. He fought the side of him that couldn't deal under pressure, that wanted to scoff and say ‘no’. Instead he straightened his back and nodded.

“I see,” Yaku replied, looking slightly confounded. From Lord Lev’s earlier words Shoyo gathered that Yaku and him were the only two humans in the room, since he’d apparently owned Lord Lev…? So Lev was a vren too? Did that mean Elise was one too? Shoyo frowned at the table.

“Lev, I’m not here only for visiting,” Kuroo then said, apparently done with the conversation. “We’re heading south to Miyagi, to Elek.”

Lev clearly recognized that name, a frown falling on his face.

As their conversation continued into what Shoyo had already heard he turned to Kageyama, getting his attention.

“If Elise a vren?” he whispered. Kageyama looked at him in confusion.

“No?” he said as if it was obvious.

“But Lord Lev is?” Shoyo asked, glancing across the table at the taller man.

“Yes. He’s a royal like us.”

“...okay? So how is he her son?” Shoyo asked, trying to keep as quiet as possible. He was curious enough to ask now and not later, but attempting to keep their conversation on the side of the plan Kuroo and Lev were going over.

It was in vain though as Lev’s eyes slid over to Shoyo once again. “She adopted me when I was young,” he explained. “Both her human sons died in the plague and when I stumbled around the port in human form she caught sight of me and brought me in.”

“So she doesn’t know that you’re…?” Shoyo asked, curious. He assumed the vrens were keeping their ears strained in case someone was listening outside, especially considering their volume of speech. No one was trying to be especially quiet.

“No, and she doesn’t need to,” Lev shrugged.

“Isn’t that bothersome though? To live most of your days in your human form?”

“Bothersome? Yes. And potentially I could leave whenever but I enjoy it here. And believe it or not but I care for her. She’s kind and she needs me. If I were to leave she’d die heartbroken, no doubt,” Lev said like it was obvious.

Shoyo silently rubbed his elbow, thinking over his words.

“It’s not because of me that she doesn’t want vrens in the house either,” Lev added with a small smile, “She genuinely believes in thei- our freedom. Sure, she’s a bit terrified of us but we’ve talked about it before and she blames humanity for the aggressive nature.”

“Like we’d be docile if humans weren’t in the picture,” Tendo said.

“Well, probably not but neither of us around the table would probably exist if we weren’t bred by humans.” Lev pointed out.

Shoyo tried to forget those last words and asked something else. “So you don’t think you’ll ever tell her what you are?”

“Probably not,” he shrugged. “On her deathbed, maybe, if I’m feeling especially emotional. Though I’m not sure it would do her any better,” he said, his smile somehow a little sad.

“And how is she doing? She said her knees were weak or something,” Kuroo asked.

“Mhm, she’s getting old, there’s no doubt about that,” Lev nodded. “She had a terrible cough last week, I believe I smelled blood on her too.”

Shoyo let their conversation fade as he licked his lips, the taste of the almond dessert still on his lips. Kageyama scooted a bit closer in his chair for not the first time that evening and Shoyo placed his hand on his.

As there seemed to be no end to the vren’s conversation Shoyo eventually whispered if Kageyama wanted to head to bed. The vren eagerly nodded and stood up, giving Kuroo only a short nod.

Yaku’s eyes followed Shoyo all the way out of the room.

***-***-***

The large curtains in the room were still parted, the window tightly shut, keeping out the cold. Shoyo walked up to it to gaze outside. The geese were gone by the pond, Shoyo wondering where they’d flown off to. The maid must’ve lit the oil lamp inside as it flickered it’s light around the room.

With how accustomed Shoyo had become to sleeping outdoors he knew he wouldn’t be able to sleep with the light, now used to the pitch black of the night. Any light was like the sun appearing to remind him it was morning.

Shoyo caught sight of Kageyama in the reflection of the window. Turning around he gave him a small smile.

“Nice to sleep in a real bed once again,” he said, walking over to it to finally feel the sheets. Taking a small sprint he succeeded in jumping onto it, his support clattering a little from the movement.

The sheets were smooth against his skin and the mattress incredibly soft, Shoyo having no clue what it was made of. Perhaps feathers, just like the pillows.

Kageyama walked over and carefully sat down on it, his hand feeling the sheets.

“I’m not dragging it to the floor if you’re gonna turn,” Shoyo declared, “Lady Elise would also wonder where all the black hairs came from.”

“Are you feeling better?” Kageyama asked instead, looking at him. Shoyo felt himself smile once more, his heart fluttering.

“Yes, I don’t feel much sick at all. It must’ve only been a bug of some sort,” Shoyo assured him.

“Good,” Kageyama nodded.

Shoyo glanced down his face, his eyes falling on the white dots around his neck. They weren’t as bad as whatever Tendo had been through, but they weren’t very beautiful. No, Shoyo quickly changed his inner trail of thought. They were.

Reaching forwards he placed a hand on one side of Kageyama’s neck, a thumb dragging across one of the scars.

A gentle exhale from the vren brought Shoyo back to the present, his eyes getting caught in Kageyama’s.

He wasn’t completely sure who leaned forwards first but Shoyo was absolutely certain he enjoyed it the most. Of course he couldn’t read Kageyama’s mind and he probably wouldn’t ask him about it but with the way his skin felt like it was set on fire, in a good way, Shoyo was certain he would win. If it was a competition.

Kageyama licked across his lips eagerly, tasting sweet from the dessert. Shoyo obeyed and opened his mouth, his tongue cautiously meeting Kageyama’s, like he was the only responsible one in the room. Like Shoyo knew where this would lead to and he was the one in charge. It was obvious what Kageyama wanted and Shoyo was pretty sure he did too, but it was still scary anyway.

A hand pushed from his shoulder to his nape before another fell on his lower back, Shoyo being lowered to the bed all the while Kageyama continued kissing him. It was getting a bit messy, a bit wet but Shoyo somehow found it in himself that he didn’t mind. Perhaps it was the ale. Not that Shoyo had more than one glass though.

When Kageyama broke away from his lips, Shoyo gasped loudly for air, his chest rising to pull in a deep breath. The vren took the opportunity to continue his attack on Shoyo’s neck instead, licking against his skin, teeth not shy to get into it either.

Shoyo wondered whether Kageyama was bothered by the soap or not.

He certainly didn’t seem bothered at the moment.

“Don’t eat me,” Shoyo eventually giggled, taking a hold of Kageyama’s head. His fingers grasped his jaw to steady him before pulling him down for more kisses.

They stayed like that for a while, Shoyo feeling like he was submerged in clouds while Kageyama treated him to one of his favorite past times above him. Every noise of panting, the smacking of lips, the bed creaking beneath them made the hairs on Shoyo’s arm stand.

Kageyama sat back, Shoyo’s hands sliding over his shoulders and down his chest, like he didn’t want to stop touching him. Licking his lips the taller of the two then reached for his shirt, pushing it over his head. Shoyo wasn’t sure if it was a button falling off he heard of something else but for once he found himself not caring either way.

Eager to touch his skin again, Shoyo let his fingers spread on either side of Kageyama’s stomach, his muscles well toned. When the vren started unbuttoning Shoyo’s new white shirt he let him, focusing on the feeling and scent of Kageyama rather than the nerves or embarrassment.

Finally done with all the tiny buttons Kageyama impatiently pushed it off Shoyo, the human having to sit up to get it off his arms. When finally shirtless he pulled Kageyama in once again, sliding his entire right arm over his shoulder to hold him close, pushing their lips together. With their bodies naked and warm the contact was incredibly intense, just like last time.

Shoyo couldn’t get enough of the feeling of Kageyama’s skin against his, pushing his fingers against him, turning his arm so his wrist would warm against Kageyama’s heated skin. It felt fucking amazing.

Kageyama leaned back just an inch, his warm breath still on Shoyo’s lips. Feeling brave Shoyo extended his tongue between his smile, flicking it against Kageyama’s lips.

Seemingly making up his mind, or perhaps speeding up, Kageyama placed his hands on Shoyo’s knees, moving them aside before climbing in between. Breathing a little heavier Shoyo felt Kageyama push his legs apart before leaning forwards, a small noise escaping Shoyo’s throat as he felt his crotch against his.

“Shit,” Shoyo whispered, swallowing around nothing. Kageyama’s eyes appeared alert in the dark, the vren slightly tilting his head at Shoyo’s words.

Shutting his mouth Shoyo licked his lips before pulling Kageyama towards him again, making sure Kageyama knew that he was okay, just a little surprised. Leaning back Shoyo brought him with him, one hand traveling up into his hair to keep him in place. At least his face, that was. He trailed his other hand down to Kageyama’s hip as if to say ‘sure, go on but continue kissing me’.

Obeying Kageyama clearly smiled against his lips, Shoyo licking against his upper row of teeth. Tugging a little on his hair made the vren focus on his mouth’s movements, pushing his tongue against Shoyo’s once again.

In his chest Shoyo’s heart was beating wildly, the relationship between the thumping thing and his brain mostly gone. All he knew was that he wanted more, much more.

When Kageyama moved forwards once again Shoyo held his breath, the second time he let out an embarrassing sound. He’d call it a moan if he’d been using his vocal cords yet all that came out was a hiss.

The scent of Kageyama was all he could smell, the touch on his fingertips the warmth of his body above his. His eyelids fluttered open and yes, there he was.

A needy whine escaped his throat and Kageyama complied, pushing against his body once more. It didn’t take long before he was thoroughly rocking against him, the bed surprisingly still not creaking beneath them. Not that Shoyo cared much.

“I want to breed you,” Kageyama growled into his ear and even through it all, even in the midst of such a heated moment Shoyo couldn’t help but to laugh. It was a light, breathy sound and it felt wonderful, like it matched his fluttering heart. If his heart could speak it would laugh in joy, just like that.

“Well you choose the wrong- _Ahh_ -the wrong person for that, babe,” Shoyo snickered mid gasp.

“Not the wrong person,” Kageyama sharply replied against his lips, but he was smiling too.

“And even if I was a woman I don’t think I could give you kids. Puppies?” Shoyo wondered aloud.

“I know, be quiet,” Kageyama muttered, teasingly nipping at his neck.

“Isn’t nature a wonderful thing-” Shoyo began but Kageyama’s rough kiss quickly silenced him, his laughter continuing through it anyway.

When Kageyama’s hand on Shoyo’s hip moved across his naked stomach towards his legs Shoyo felt himself heat up even further. Feeling Kageyama’s fingers against his most intimate part, only pieces of fabric in between, made Shoyo shudder.

He couldn’t hide the nerves, a hesitant hand moving to Kageyama’s wrist, his fingers gently taking a hold of him.

It made both of them pause, Kageyama’s eyes falling onto Shoyo’s in question. The human let out a breathy sigh before he started nodding, licking his lips. He knew that he wanted it, he was just a little nervous, that's all. Keeping his hand around Kageyama’s wrist he pulled it a bit closer, forcing himself to keep quiet as fingers spread over the shape of his length.

Shoyo felt bravery take a hold of him, his free hand moving down from Kageyama’s hair to his hips, eyes attentively watching him as he let his fingers crawl over to the front of Kageyama’s pants, feeling the strain of the fabric, the heat of something hard behind. Reaching up a little Shoyo was the first to dig his hands into the other’s pants, breathing shaky as his fingertips pressed against Kageyama’s cock.

His warm breath fell against Kageyama’s lips with how close they were. Yet Shoyo didn’t want to kiss just yet, just watch. He wanted to see Kageyama’s reaction and his response, the way his eyelids fluttered slightly, how his pupils dilated and face reddened. The deep moan that left his lips when Shoyo gave a first tug was utterly beautiful. It had to be the most sensual sound Shoyo could think of, the feeling of his breath against his own wet lips intense.

“Touch me,” Shoyo whispered against him, voice luckily not breaking, “Touch me too.”

Kageyama was quick to please, pushing his palm against the front of Shoyo’s linen pants. He kneaded for a moment, closely watching Shoyo’s eyes before carefully sitting back once again.

Shoyo stared at him in the dark, the oil lamp behind him creating a silhouette of his shape. Kageyama adoringly crawled down his body, Shoyo only then catching sight of the tent in his own pants. He adjusted himself by habit, eyes still watching the vren as he grabbed Shoyo’s right leg. He quite haphazardly untied his boots, at least more careful with the support before placing both over the edge of the bed.

The shoes clattered quite loudly to the floor, Shoyo casting an eye towards the door. There wasn’t any noise in response and Kageyama didn’t seem to give a shit so he relaxed into the pillows once more.

Crawling back up Kageyama then grabbed a hold of Shoyo’s pants, the human quickly unbuttoning them before Kageyama started tugging them off. New underwear and everything was quickly tossed somewhere in the direction of his boots, Shoyo quickly distracted by the hands on his hips and a pair of eyes looking down at him.

It took a couple of seconds before Shoyo couldn’t handle it anymore. “Don’t just stare, take off your own clothes too,” he hissed, embarrassed and slightly annoyed.

Kageyama was smiling anyway, Shoyo’s annoyance quickly slipping. It went completely out the window when Kageyama stood up on the bed, having removed his shoes sometime earlier, Shoyo having no clue when. Then, with his feet on either side of Shoyo’s hips he tugged down his pants.

No underwear.

Though Shoyo should’ve known that, he was the one carrying his luggage after all. It had somehow escaped his mind.

With Kageyama being taller and generally… larger it didn’t come as a surprise his cock also shared that trait. Shoyo tried not to compare but it wasn’t easy not to.

Kageyama seemed to pay no mind, getting back into Shoyo’s space by first kissing him once more. His lips were surprisingly kind, if anything slow and passionate. He felt Kageyama wash over him like a wave of warmth once more, his mind falling into composure and obedience.

Shoyo couldn’t taste much of the sweet almond cake anymore, just the mix of the two of them. And it tasted wonderful. Way better than some fancy foregin dessert.

The escalation was once again done by Kageyama, the vren leaning over Shoyo enough to roll him slightly onto his side. Falling down beside him he then moved in close, placing a leg in between Shoyo’s before grabbing both their lengths.

It was exaltation and relaxation at the same time, Shoyo’s nerves, his body telling him it felt incredibly good. Another tug or two made him close his eyes, his lips stilling even mid-kiss. Kageyama gave him a sweet peck before he leaned down to push Shoyo’s head back, once again attaching himself to his neck.

It was definitely a thing of his.

Shoyo knew his hips were moving; he couldn’t do much to stop them, his hand under him stretched against Kageyama’s naked chest. He liked holding it there, catching his heartbeat every now and then. His free hand was yet again grasping Kageyama’s wrist which was moving their cocks together. He felt the other let go for a second, opening an eye to watch him lick his hand before grabbing a hold once more.

Shoyo heard his own deep inhale, eyelids fluttering closed as the sensation fell over him again. It had been a damn long time since Shoyo simply touched himself. He was a little worried it would be over too damn soon.

Kageyama seemed to have the same thought though and he slowed his movement after a moment, his breathing seemingly calculated.

Shoyo opened his mouth to ask, perhaps to complain but Kageyama’s lips were quickly on his. He accepted the kiss, gently holding his face again.

He felt the other move down to his neck again, breathing against his skin before he pushed his lips against him, traveling towards his nape. Soon Kageyama was pushing his teeth against Shoyo’s upper back, tasting his shoulders and nape. Two large hands moved to Shoyo’s hips and before he knew it Kageyama was rolling him onto his front.

As he was pushed down into the sheets Shoyo’s crotch pushed against the sheets, the human letting out a small gasp. He could tell Kageyama was moving behind him, his lips soon returning to Shoyo’s back. He moved down his spine to kiss down his back before he traveled back up, repeating the pattern. Shoyo turned his head on the pillow, watching him in the corner of his eyes.

Feeling the warmth of him Kageyama then leaned over his body, careful not to crush him underneath but firm enough to cover his back completely.

Shoyo gasped at the feeling of something warm against his tailbone, aware of what it was as Kageyama nudged himself against Shoyo’s ass. Pushing his cock between his cheeks he gently moved against him first, then soon more firmly.

Shoyo’s heart was beating wildly in his chest, his face probably as red as a tomato by now. It was an odd sensation but it didn’t feel bad. With Kageyama’s harder thrusts Shoyo’s own cock pressed against the sheets, his hips unable to move from the feeling. Gathering some courage Shoyo chose to arch his back slightly before rocking back against Kageyama.

It instantly seemed to do the trick. A low growl came from Kageyama’s throat behind him, sharp teeth suddenly pushing against his neck. Shoyo closed his eyes, hands on either side of the bed as he fell into the feeling.

Kageyama picked up his speed but his movements were all about the strength. He slicked his own cock once more, the shape sliding back and forth against Shoyo’s ass while his weight rocked Shoyo repeatedly against the soft sheets.

As expected it didn’t take long before Shoyo began feeling himself near his peak, his breathing much heavier, his arms nearly shaking by his side and his balls twitching between his legs.

With another deep growl Kageyama bit down on Shoyo’s neck, almost like he had tried not to but couldn’t contain himself at the last second. Pushing Shoyo down against the bed he held his hips in place while grinding his own against him. Even in his own euphoria Shoyo could feel something warm but wet hit his lower back. Shutting his eyes tightly he suddenly saw stars, his body simply going with the feeling. It knew what to do, keeping him afloat, keeping him breathing while his mind was sweeped of its feet.

Shoyo had never in his life had a better orgasm.

Slowly getting back to himself all he could hear was their panting, his own rough against the pillow. Kageyama wasn’t being as loud as him but Shoyo felt the gusts of breath against his neck, a spot on his nape aching slightly.

“Did-” he cleared his throat, “did you bite me?”

“Sorry,” Kageyama breathed behind him.

With a tsk and a chuckle Shoyo moved a tired arm up to feel his nape. He could feel some wetness but he wasn’t sure it was blood or Kageyama’s saliva.

“Not bleeding,” Kageyama supplied for him, gently rolling onto his side next to him. Shoyo’s back suddenly felt exposed, the air of the room cold. His limbs were tired, still a bit shaky but he quickly started tugging on the sheets. Rolling over he got them over his own body, pushing on Kageyama to move as well.

The vren wouldn’t budge at first but then grunted and got onto his knees, shoving the sheets aside before getting under. He was very warm and even though Shoyo was too he huddled closer to him. Aware they were getting… fluids everywhere Shoyo seriously hoped the maids washed the bedclothing after every visitor. He reached behind himself to rub his back, wiping his hand on the sheets afterwards.

Kageyama was looking at him when he turned his head, his eyes gleaming in the warm light. Shoyo smiled a little, leaning closer to kiss him again, just a quick one.

“That was nice,” he whispered, feeling almost proud of himself. Of both of them.

“I still wish I could impr-”

“Stop it,” Shoyo laughed, swatting his shoulder.

Kageyama’s smile grew into a grin, his face relaxed yet loving. Shoyo would take this expression anyday over his glares of annoyance or hostility by baring his teeth.

Shoyo leaned forwards once again, giving Kageyama’s cheek a sweet kiss, then his chin. He felt like he should be freaking out a little bit more about having sex for the first time but it all honestly felt so natural, so comfortable with Kageyama. Perhaps he could freak out tomorrow. Yeah, he’d do that, he decided. It was nothing to worry about right now.

“Mhm, could I ask for something?” Shoyo instead asked, looking up into Kageyama’s eyes.

“What?” the other wondered back, his eyelids already half closed.

“Can you get up and turn off the lamp?”

***-***-***

The curtains didn’t do much to keep the sunlight out but at least it wasn’t shining right inside the room.

Shoyo awoke from an odd dream that consisted of swimming far out at sea, his right leg refusing to listen to him as he attempted to pull both limbs upwards.

Blinking his eyes open he caught sight of Kageyama in front of him, his eyelids still shut. Taking a second to remember this moment; Kageyama with his dark, black hair and flushed skin, white scars dotting his neck and his long lashes fluttering with a dream over his cheeks.

Shoyo would damn well call him beautiful how much ever he liked, because he truly was. How he had gotten so lucky Shoyo had no clue. He took a moment to thank Mother Nature once again.

When Shoyo awoke for the second time Kageyama was awake, the vren sitting up. As Shoyo deeply inhaled the vren turned to look at him, seemingly having been busy focusing on something. Perhaps he was listening in on a conversation.

“Hear anything scandalous?” Shoyo asked, voice a bit rough from sleep.

“No,” Kageyama replied but with the way he continued staring at Shoyo, like he expected him to call his bluff, Shoyo clearly didn’t believe him.

“What? Are they talking about me?” he raised an eyebrow. Shoyo knew they had to be at some points, especially with Tendo and Kuroo’s frustration with the human companion in the group. Kuroo hadn’t exactly been vague when he said he’d rather Shoyo wasn’t there at all. ‘Kageyama would be more focused’ or something.

Tendo just seemed like he was hungering for human flesh.

“No,” Kageyama replied once more, looking to the side, narrowing his eyes at nothing.

Shoyo frowned at him. “Well, what are they saying?”

“Nothing,” Kageyama quickly replied.

“No they’re not,” Shoyo disagreed. “What, can’t you hear them?”

“I can not,” Kageyama declared, meeting Shoyo’s eyes.

The two of them stared at each other in silence. Shoyo slowly felt a blush crawl up his neck, his heart speeding up. _Shit_.

“You totally can,” he whispered in horror, “which meant… that they could also hear everything yesterday.”

Kageyama eyed him, like he was expecting an outburst any moment.

“But I knew that,” Shoyo slowly told himself, staring down at the sheets, “and I didn’t care. I wasn’t even drunk,” he gasped.

Kageyama finally seemed to crack a little beside him, the corner of his mouth curling upwards.

“Ugh,” Shoyo groaned, rolling over onto his stomach. “Such debauchery,” he whispered to himself, “I’m sorry mom.”

Kageyama snorted beside him, leaning down once again to nose against Shoyo’s hair. The human stayed still to let him, Kageyama seemingly centering down at his nape. Right, where he’d bitten him like an animal. Though Shoyo supposed that's what he was, more than a human at least, even with opposable thumbs in his current form and all.

“Do I smell of you again?” Shoyo turned to ask him, sighing against the sheets. Kageyama leaned back, a cocky look on his face even as he said nothing. He even absently licked his lips.

Shoyo rolled his eyes but couldn’t contain his pulse quickening beneath his skin. Rolling over once more he basked in the feeling of the soft sheets against his naked skin.

“How can they keep their bed clothes so clean?” he wondered aloud. “Do you think they make new ones every time?”

He couldn’t stop rubbing his legs against them, enjoying the feeling too much.

“That does not seem very sustainable,” Kageyama replied, the first one to leave the bed. Shoyo kind of wanted to stay in until the moment they had to leave. He still felt full from yesterday's dinner, he could definitely skip breakfast.

Then again the thought of a rich man’s breakfast certainly didn’t sound too bad to him right now. He was sure he could fit some more.

If the lure of a fancy breakfast didn't make Shoyo shoot from the bed with a shriek, the slap Kageyama gave to his ass certainly did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I obviously had to write out the adorable scene Karo drew. Like, how could I not? (ꈍ ᴗ ꈍ✿)
> 
> Also, there was a clear majority in the pro-smut party and i was gonna wait til the next chapter just to keep you ~~on edge~~ hanging but then I had to convince myself to be nice. I certainly don't shy away from mature content in my other stories so why play coy here lol. I originally planned to keep it "classy" but that quickly went out the window. Idk why but the word "balls" always makes me feel extra naughty, even compared to other definitely more sinful things lmao
> 
> On that same note tho; there was only one person against smut and it was an anon on tumblr, the same I assume who's written to me there before with criticism about the story and certain plot points. I don't mind constructive criticism, not at all and I certainly mess up grammar and spelling every now and then and correction is very welcome, don't worry. But I'm much more likely to reply here than on tumblr (and I'm pretty sure you don't even need to put in your real email adress if privacy is your issue).
> 
> For example I’m now updating this story at 5:50 in the morning. As in I currently can’t see the difference between the spelling of Kageyama and... Freddy Fazbear. Like please feel free to correct me if I do. （’へ’）   
> 
> 
> Jokes aside , 
> 
> **Thanks so much for reading ♡ And remember to wash your hands, kids!**


End file.
